The Devil Won't Be The Only Part-Timer!
by r.rocha99913
Summary: We all know the story. Emilia attacks the Demon Lord's castle, he retreats along with his closest General, and she follows them, eventually catching up to them. But what if that didn't happen? Here, Emilia manages to enter the portal right after the Devil, robbing him of his trusty male housewife. Let's see how they get by. Response to a challenge by Mysterioustgexpert. MaouXEmi
1. The Hero and The Devil Arrive In Japan!

**_The following is a non-profit, fan-based FANFICTION. Hataraku! Maou-Sama! is owned by Satoshi Wagahara, Naoto Hosoda, White Fox, and Funimation. Please support the official release._**

* * *

 **A/N: Credit to this story actually goes to Mysterioustgexpert. He's the guy that actually came up with the challenge.**

* * *

 **"Humans! I shall grant you Ente Isla for now. But know this, I WILL be back, and the whole world will tremble under my rule!"**

With that, a figure flew into the sky, spreading his bat-like wings as he did so. He had glowing red eyes, wore a heavy black cloak and cape, and had two curved yellow horns on his head, one of which had recently been sliced off at the base. His legs were also comparable to goat's legs. All of this combined to reveal his demonic nature.

He was the Demon King Overlord, Satan Jacob, and his castle had just fallen prey to a suprise attack by the humans, led by none other than Emilia Justina, known by her fellow humans as Emilia the Hero.

Said Hero was currently looking up at the sky, glaring at the Demon King as a glowing purple portal appeared behind his massive frame. She watched as he prepared to flee, before she leapt at him.

 _'After all he's done to Ente Isla, there's no way I'm letting him escape!'_ Emilia thought, as she flew through the air.

As she flew, she saw Satan enter the Gate, and noticed his closest general, Alsiel, preparing to follow. Not wasting any time, she sped up, intercepting the Demonic General in mid-air. A brief scuffle ensued, as the two briefly traded blows.

However, upon noticing the Gate beginning to close, Emilia managed to knock Alsiel down to the ground, using the flat of her sword, Better Half. Immediately, she turned and fled towards the Gate, barely having enough time to pass through before it dissolved.

Fighting against the priests that restrained him, Alsiel cried out, **"MY LOOOORD!"** before he was subdued and captured.

* * *

 ***~Tokyo, Japan~***

In an unused alleyway, two figures, one male, the other female, appeared out of thin air after a brilliant flash of light. Both of briefly stumbled, before being a look at one another. One wore a heavy black cloak, under a black cape with shoulder guards. His dark hair was swept messily on the top of his head, and his red-orange eye widened in surprise at the sight before him.

You see, Emilia's armor needed a _respectable_ amount of Celestial Force to be summoned and used, as with her sword, Better Half.

The problem with this new world, however, was the _utter **lack**_ of Celestial Force, or any type of magic whatsoever. Add that to the fact that her armor would become **blistering** hot in the Ente Islian summer climate, practically forcing her to fight in her undergarments, and you have a recipe for indecent exposure.

The two stared at each other for a good minute, before Emilia lunged at him, taking him down and forcing the both of them out in the open.

 **"Die, Satan!"** She yelled, attempting to stab him with her now non-existent sword, before noticing her **lack** of sword. That, and the sudden breeze that alerted her to her lack of armor, caused her to blush, and start and punching him.

Again.

* * *

"Dispatch, we have a young couple here who are suspected of having indecent relations in public and we're heading back to the station." Officer Sasaki said, as he watched his partner guide the bickering pair to their squad car.

He wasn't surprised by the fact that he couldn't understand them, having already discovered the fact when he first noticed them, the girl practically half-naked as she straddled the boy with a fist raised.

 _"Roger that, bring them in."_

The Officer sighed, as he decided to add the last bit of info they recently found out. "Uh, Dispatch? They don't seem to understand any Japanese."

There was an audible sigh over the radio, as the dispatcher vented his frustrations. _"Alright, we'll try our best over here. Bring them in"_

The officer looked into the rearview mirror, watching the two as they glared at one another. Besides him, the passenger side door opened, and his partner climbed into their cruiser. After a brief nod, he started up the cruiser, and drove off.

* * *

 **"You will tell me everything there is to this world."** Satan said, as his eyes briefly glowed a blood red.

In front of him, was Officer Sasaki, who was assinged to help the foreigner. His eyes were currently glazed over, as Satan's magic did it's, uh magic.

"Yes."

* * *

 ***~A few hours later~***

 **"This is utterly humiliating."** Emilia mumbled, as the two trudged through the streets of Tokyo, the morning sun just peeking over the horizon.

She was clad in a green tube top and blue skirt, both of which she received due to a police woman's generosity, but she was uncomfortable wearing.

Besides her, Satan chuckled, as they stopped in front of a man-made pond. He would've preferred to leave the griping hero back at the... ' _Police Station'_ , was it? But he took her along with him, mostly for his own amusement. And partly, he admitted to himself, because he needed help in getting back to Ente Isla.

 _'This whole situation is unprecedented.'_ He thought, as he let himself wonder what he did wrong. _'The Gate was supposed to take me back to the Demon Realm. Why is it that I find myself in this 'Tokyo', in a **human** body, no less?'_ He pulled himself out of his musings, instead turning towards the 'Noble Hero' that was currently spewing out obscenities that would surely land her a ticket straight to his domain.

 **"Emilia."** He started, earning him a sharp glare from the woman. Gulping as a sudden feeling of nervousness overtook him, he forged on. **"It should be clear to you that this world contains no magic. It would be in our best interests to wor- work together."** He said, choking in mid-sentence as his distaste nearly made him vomit.

 **"Like _hell_ I would!"** Emilia yelled, turning towards him, her green eyes blazing with rage. **"Give me one good reason why I should even CONSIDER siding with the Demon King!"**

Satan smirked. **"Earlier, I used my hypnotism to find out how this world works. I also have a good grasp of the local dialect. Face it Hero, you _need_ me."**

* * *

 ***~Integration~***

" **I can't believe this."** The Hero grumbled, as she looked around the interior of the Ward Office. Just in front of her, she observed Satan with dark satisfaction as he struggled to focus the magic he needed to hypnotize an official, and acquire them an identity.

They went through easily enough, with the aid of Satan's magic, and they soon had new identities.

* * *

 ***~Funds~***

After they acquired citizenship, 'Sadao Maou' led 'Emi Yusa' to a small building he referred to as a 'bank'.

 **"What is that?"** Emi asked, pointing to the thin sheet of paper Maou held in his hand.

Maou smirked. "You wouldn't know. This piece of paper I hold in my hand is the local currency." He said, as he waved the ¥10000 note in her face.

Emi scoffed, ignoring the yen note. **"That flimsy piece of paper can't possibly be the currency."**

That's when a smug-looking man walked past them, a greedy glint in his eyes visible as he counted a large stack of bills.

 **"Not a word."** Emi growled, as Maou just smirked.

* * *

 ***~Housing~***

"W-we need a r-room." Maou said, in heavily accented Japanese.

 _'This'll never work.'_ Emi thought, not understanding a single word of the conversation. Although, judging by the way Maou's face shone with triumph, he managed to secure them a place to stay.

* * *

Emi stared at the house with barely-contained annoyance. She knew, through experience in her travels, that they would most likely only recieve a single room in the run-down house.

And it looked like she was right.

Walking inside, the two just stared. The walls were thin, the space was small, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust.

 **"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks."**

Emi and Maou both spun towards the speaker, a heavy woman that wore a ridiculous amount of purple. She wore a purple dress, had a purple sweater tied around her neck, and had on a purple hat with four yellow feathers and a single green feather attached to it. Although her appearence startled the two, what made the both of them wary of her was the fact that she spoke in the language of Ente Isla.

Switching back to Japanese, she thanked the Real Estate man, and watched as he left. Afterwards, she turned to the two, and addressed them, back in Ente Islan.

 **"I don't know how you two ended up here, nor do I recognise you two. My name is Shiba Miki, and I look forward to being your landlady."** She said, as she took to the stairs. However, before she left the property, she turned to the two, and said, **"Oh, and call me Miki-T."**

The two stared her as she left, both of them feeling tremors whenever she walked.

 **"I-is she really human?"** Maou asked, as the sun set overhead. Besides him, Emi hesitated, before faintly nodding.

* * *

 ***~Later, 8-9 at night~***

The two sat in uncomfortable silence, both staring at the floor. Maou, however, was in deep thought. _'In this world, they say vengeance is worth suffering for, but am I sure that's what I want anymore? I've learned so much about this world in such a brief time. Frankly-'_ he swallowed a sudden lump that formed in his throat. _'It appeals to me.'_

 **"We'll only have to put up with this for a brief time, right?"** Emi asked, breaking the silence, and Maou's train of thought.

 **"Y-Yes."** He said, squinting his eyes as his vision became fuzzy. **"We need to figure out what to do from here on out, and work... from..."** Maou's vision suddenly faded, and he slumped over, now laying on the cold floor.

Alarmed, Emi checked him over, figuring out soon enough that he fainted from lack of 'sustenance' as he would call it. She chuckled, finding the idea of the Demon King dying from hunger amusing, but ultimately decided she needed him alive.

She lazily stood up, briefly stretching, before walking to the door, taking the stairs down, and looking for help.

 _'This shouldn't be that hard, right?'_ She thought, before recalling the language barrier currently in effect. In other words, she can't understand the locals, and vice-versa.

She slumped, and decided she would be better off in the long run if she hurried up.

...just a bit.

* * *

 ***~Morning - Hospital~***

 **"To think this body even requires the ingestion of food..."** Maou said, with his head held in his hands. Next to him in a separate seat, Emi smirked.

 **"Of course it needs food. It's a _human_ body, after all."** She said, emphasizing the word human.

 **"And to think that one infusion is worth as much as a _month's_ rent of my stronghold?!"** Maou exclaimed, standing up in the process, as Emi scoffed. **"Stronghold?"**

 **"This is what they call a** 'rip-off' **in this world!"** He ranted, as they exited the hospital. Once they were outside, he calmed down a bit. **"But if you hadn't ran into that weird landlady, I wouldn't have made it."** He said, before taking a deep breath. **"T-thanks for helping me."**

Emi stared. Was the Demon King thanking her?

Growling at the look on her her face, Maou ignored her, instead realising a solution to their problem. They needed the one thing that 'makes the world go 'round'. **"We'll need more money if we're going to live in human society, and I can't get that easily, since I can't afford to waste what little magic I have left."** He said, turning to the now sullen-looking Hero.

 **"That must mean we only have one choice, right?"** Emi asked, receiving a nod in return.

* * *

 ***~Evening~***

Emi glared at the paper that laid on the box in front of her. **"Is this a joke?"** she asked as she glared fiercely at Maou, who was busy filing out a sheet of his own.

Looking up from his MgRonald's application sheet, Maou asked, **"What's wrong, Hero?"**

Emi's glare intensified, as she roughly snatched he sheet from the box and shoved it in his face. **"Does this look like something I would understand?!"** She yelled, prompting Maou to cover his ears in an attempt to protect them.

 **"You don't have to yell..."** he muttered, before snapping his fingers. Instantly, the words on her application sheet became readable, as the symbols changed and rearranged themselves. Emi was suddenly holding an Ente Islan application for a language class.

 **"That better?"** He asked, before being back to his own sheet.

 **"...What did you do?"** Emi asked, after starting at the sheet for what seemed like hours.

Maou sighed, before explaining. **"I didn't do anything special, just change your perspective."**

Narrowing her eyes at Maou, Emi asked, **"What do you mean by 'changing my perspective'?"**

Maou however, just waved her off. **"Don't worry, all I did was make it so that until you learn the native language, anything you see that is written will appear in Ente Islan script. It'll wear off when you learn Japanese."**

 **"Couldn't you just transfer your knowledge of the language to me directly, instead of just the words?"** Emi asked, anger rising at what she thought was Satan trying to amuse himself.

Not bothering to look up as he finished the form, Maou answered her. **"If you were a demon, then yes. But you're not. You are a human, and for me, it takes a considerable amount of magic to do that, since humans work differently from demons."**

Seeing her prepare to ask another question, Maou decided to add, **"All I used was a modified Deception Spell, which is ridiculously easy for me to perform."**

After a moment of silence, Maou decided to ask a question that's been on his mind for a while now. **"Don't you have any magic left? Is seems odd that I'm the only one using any."**

Emi blinked. She actually hadn't even bothered to check. Taking time to search within herself, she found she had enough to summon Better Half, as well as her boots and gauntlets, for at least a few minutes, and just a little more, for minor magic and a shield or two.

Instead of telling him, Emi merely shakes her head.

* * *

 ***~The Next Day - Emi~***

Emi stood in front of the run-down building, checking the address on the now-readable paper. This couldn't be the place.

It was a single story building, it's white paint containing a brown coat of grime, the windows dusty, and the sign clearly reading that this WAS in fact the right place.

Emi took a deep breath, while thinking _'Let's get this over with.'_ And walked through the door.

* * *

 ***~Maou~***

"Thank you again, Miss Kisaki, for accepting my application on such a short notice." Maou said, as he was led towards her office on the second floor of the MgRonald's.

"No problem," the red-clad woman said, waving her arm in dismissal. "We really need more employees right now. This place is deserted." Reaching the door, she opened it, letting the Demon Lord inside.

Her office was fairly large, containing two bookshelf's, one filled with random texts, the other filled with personal belongings. A desktop computer resided in a corner, and in another were two small couches that faced each other, separated by nothing other than a small wooden table. She led him to the couches, and he sat down, back stiff at an attempt to be formal. So it came as a shock to Maou when Mayumi casually lounged on the couch, eyeing him with interest.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Mayumi studied him, before she suddenly stood up.

"You're hired."

Maou's eyes widened in shock. "W-what? Just like that?" Maou managed to sputter, as his new boss chuckled at his reaction.

"Then what was the interview for?" Maou finally asked, after calming down, to which Mayumi shrugged. "The interview was just a formality. Besides, I like meeting the people I hire before I blindly send them off to work." She explained. Seeing the questioning look, she sighed, before adding in, "An interview tells me nothing about yourself. I don't know if you can be trustworthy or not. A person can seem eager and energetic for the job at the interview, but they can easily turn into lazy bums during work." A look of understanding flashed on Maou's face.

"You want me to prove to you that I want the job, right?" He asked, Mayumi nodding in response. "That's right. You can start tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **"Get**_ **up!** _ **"**_

 _A little demon child lay on the dirt, his goat legs caked with a mixture of mud and blood, and his raven hair in messy spikes, almost hiding his tiny horns. In front of the child stood a white-robed priest, a scowl etched on his ancient face. Behind him, younger priests attempted to restrain a larger demon with goat legs and bull's horns, and a she-demon, with red skin and ram's horns._

 _The little boy got back up on shaky legs, only to get blasted by the priest. The boy flew through the air, until his back collided with a tree._

 _Seeing the boy get hit with a blast of holy energy, the larger demon fought against his restraints with renewed efforts, managing to snap those that crossed across his chest. Calling upon his remaining magical energies, he knocked the priests trying to restrain him once more straight into the air, their horror-filled screams silenced only when they landed on the unforgiving earth with sickening cracks._

 _ **"You**_ **DARE** _ **touch my heir, human?!"** he roared as he rose, a ball of crimson magic forming in his palm._

 _The ancient priest merely scowled. **"I dare, Satan. You and your demons have finally been declared as a threat to humanity. None of your kind are allowed to exist anymore."** He spat, as a white rune circle appeared in front of him, a pinprick of light appearing in it's center, charged with holy energy._

 _ **"You will regret attacking the Demon Overlord, human."** Satan growled, as he hurled the cracking sphere. The priest responded in kind, and the tiny sphere of light was suddenly surrounded by hundreds more._

 _In an instant, hundreds of thin, destructive beams filled the air, completely engulfing Satan and his bride. Satan's attack, however, barreled through the onslaught, and collided with the smug priest, annihilating him and everything within a ten foot radius._

 _Little Jacob was the only witness left that day. He then watched helplessly, as his father soon succumbed to his wounds, and fell._

* * *

Maou shot upwards, woken from his slumber on the floor by the memory. He sighed a ragged breath, as he willed his heart to stop pounding.

After calming down his frantic body, he looked over to an ancient analog clock, which read 4 a.m. Seeing that he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon, he got up and left the small apartment, taking a brief moment to look at the sleeping Emi Yusa, whose slumbering face held a smile at her pleasant dream.

That day, Sadao Maou decided to start his first shift at MgRonald's early.


	2. The Devil Is A Part-Timer!

**_The following is a non-profit, fan-based FANFICTION. Hataraku! Maou-Sama! is owned by Satoshi Wagahara, Naoto Hosoda, White Fox, and Funimation. Please support the official release._**

* * *

 ***~MgRonald's~***

"Welcome!" Maou greeted, as he worked the register during the lunch rush. "Have you decided on your order?"

After the man placed his order, a Big Mag and a medium soda, Maou rang it up, receiving the yen afterwards.

As he gave change, he thought, _'Huh, managing the register is easier than I thought. At this rate, I'll be the best employee here in no time!_ '

Nearby, Emi walked through a bookstore, pretending to read through magazines she could barely understand. _'I don't know what you're doing, Satan, but I'll be there to stop you._ '

Idly checking a wristwatch, her eyes widened. "Crap! I'm late!"

Back at MgRonald's, Maou watched in amusement as Emi stumbled her way out of the bookstore. Chuckling quietly to himself, he focused back on the task at hand.

A few hours later, while he was on break, he was called into miss Kisaki's office. Walking inside, he caught sight of a girl he never met. She was a little on the short side, reaching him up to his shoulders. She had a childlike face, with big wide eyes the color of rich mahogany wood. Her hair reached her shoulders, and was a light auburn color.

Seeing the questioning look on his face, Mayumi decided to introduce them. "Maou-kun this is Chiho Sasaki, she's new here. I know you've only been here for a few weeks, but I need you to help her through her training."

Chiho nervously raised her head to face Maou. Facing him, she bowed, and said, "Maou-sempai, please teach me all you can!"

Maou stood there for quite a bit, processing the events.

Finally: "Huh?"

* * *

 ***~Later~***

As it turned out, Chiho was a valuable addition to the staff. She managed to keep a clear head, even through her nervousness; was a fast learner, getting the hang of the register fairly quickly (Maou was impressed at that. That thing had more buttons than he could count); and she was cute (With her big Mahogany-colored eyes, and her pink hair done in two adorable ponytails, who wouldn't think she was cute?). In fact, on her first 'official' day nearly a week later, the MgRonald's had a sudden business boom.

The only bad thing was the fact that she was still in high school, which limited her work hours to those of a part-timer.

It was that day, that the fryer stopped working.

Staring with shock at the raw, uncooked fries, Maou's mind raced. Absently, his mind registered the repeated orders for fries, and the pressure started to build. _'What will I do? With the fryers out, we can kiss first place goodbye!'_

As time seemed to slow around him, he looked at his hands, which glowed a faint blue color. _'S-should I user my remaining magic?'_ he thought, before furiously shaking his head. _'No! I need to preserve all of my magic for emergencies!'_

Raising his head, Maou looked around, seeing Chiho and another co-worker attending to a crowd that gradually grew, people flipping patties, and others refilling other machines in the store. Just as he clenched his hands, prepared now to use his magic, he was startled by a voice, and time seemed to move normally again.

"What's wrong?"

Maou spun around in surprise, seeing miss Kisaki standing behind him, holding what appeared to be a pair of potatoes, staring at him curiously.

* * *

 ***~A Few Hours Later~***

"We're done for."

Maou layed on the table in the break room in despair. He blew it. There was no way the restaurant would recover from this. What's worse, they were probably going to blame the fryer incident on him!

"It wasn't your fault, Maou-san. The repairmen said they'd fix it at the end of the day, right?" Chiho said, trying to comfort the despairing Overlord.

At that moment, the door opened, and miss Sasaki stuck her head through the gap.

"Maou-kun, we need to talk."

A short time later found Maou sitting in the manager's office, awaiting his verdict. Or so he believed.

 _'What's going to happen to me?'_ He thought, as he he stared intently at the wooden table in front of him. _'Are they going to blame me for today?'_ He thought, before he shook his head to dismiss the thought. _'Nah. It wasn't my fault the fryers broke, after all.'_ He suddenly took on a fearful expression as a worrying thought entered his mind. _'Did she see me about to use my magic earlier?!'_

"I'm here!"

Maou sat ram-rod straight as Mayumi suddenly entered the room. He kept his gaze neutral, using all of his three hundred years of experience to pull it off. He failed miserably at this.

Mayumi sat down on one of the small couches, crossing one leg across the other whilst taking off her red manager's cap. "Chill out," she said, "I'm not gonna bite your head off. I actually got off the phone from the head office."

Maou's 'excellent' pokerface shifted, as a worried look passed through his face. _'I'm getting fired.'_

"Sadao Maou, as of today, you are now..." Mayumi said, pausing for effect. _'Yeah, I'm fired.'_ Maou thought, as he hung his head.

"A Full-Time MgRonald's employee." she finished, as Maou's head shot up, shock written on his face.

* * *

 ***~Half an Hour Later~***

 **"Hell yeah! Suck on that Emilia, I'm now a full-time employee!"** Maou yelled, as he rode his trusty bike Dullahan though the Sasazuka district at high speed. In no time at all, he arrived at his home, Castle Overlord as he liked to refer it to. Bounding up the stairs, he barged inside ready to gloat at his promotion, before he froze at the sight that awaited him.

 _ **"YOU HENTAI! GET OUT!"**_ Emi yelled, as she threw a wet towel over her nearly nude body. Besides her was a change of clothes, one she was planning to wear.

Maou was stiff as a board, his eyes frozen upon the spot where the two _heavenly_ globes rested. Suddenly he was thrown backwards, courtesy of a violent explosion of blood from his nose.

* * *

 _"Well, isn't that interesting..."_

 _Jacob lifted his head at the new voice. There was a woman with long, flowing silver-white hair wearing an impossibly white dress. She leaned over him, her ruby-shared eyes showing confusion, along with some concern._

 _"L-Leave me alone." Jacob weakly protested, as she made a move to lift him. Ignoring the young demon's protest, the woman helped the little boy sit, watching him as he winced from the various injuries._

 _The protest, along worth any future ones, were silenced once Jacob caught a glimpse of her snowy white wings._

 _He stared in fascination as the woman flew them over the landscape, watching the ground below as she reached heights he could only dream of if he used his own bat-like wings._

 _Eventually, she landed in a clearing, the only structure for miles around being a small wooden cabin. Walking inside, the woman laid Jacob down on a small bed, reaching under it and taking out a small box. She opened it, taking out a small wrap, along with a lotion for the superficial bruising. After being worked on for a while, Jacob finally worked up enough courage to speak._

 _"Are you an Angel?" He said, surprising the woman with his sudden speech._

 _Once she got her surprise taken care of, site smiled. "Why yes, I am an Angel."_

 _After another moment of silence, in which she finished wrapping his abdominal area, he spoke again. "Why are you healing me? Aren't Angels supposed to hate demons like me?"_

 _The Angel frowned. "Angels don't really hate demons, most just ignore them." She said, before she smiled at him. "And I'm helping you because you're special."_

 _"How am I special?" Jacob asked. Her smile only grew._

 _"I've never seen a demon cry."_

* * *

 _'That bastard!'_ Emi thought, as she glared furiously at the KO'd Demon King. Her instincts screamed at her to eviscerate the hentai, but she reluctantly reigned them in. No need for her to get arrested for murder. Not yet, anyways.

She dressed quickly, keeping an eye on the unconscious Overlord. After that, she dragged him in by his leg, shutting the door behind him. Giving him a kick for good measure (and earning her a pained groan, to her satisfaction).

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

She was giving him the silent treatment. Nothing but glares were sent his way, she ignored him when he entered the room, and she would leave whenever she could.

Maou **hated** it.

He missed the bickering they had, little squabbles set off by the stupidest of reasons. The type of food they should buy, who would do the grocery shopping, who would attempt to prepare a meal (they would always 'mess up' the other's meal), even the type of movies they should see. Things mortal enemies should never be arguing about.

What was more, his human body was barely matured. He was, literally, a three hundred year-old demon within the body of a twenty year old man. His mind was plagued by unfamiliar hormones, making him relive **that** night with frightening clarity, even scenarios in which he had done more than just stare.

Emotions were another thing his mind was unfamiliar to. As a full-fledged demon in Ente Isla, he felt no pity, remorse, or compassion. Only anger and an unimaginable rage. He faintly recalled such emotions in his youth, but they were beaten out of him soon enough by his demon brethren.

But now, he found himself experiencing what it was like to be human. The anger and rage were still there, but they lay dormant, waiting, bidding their time for the proper use. Instead, they gave way to other, interesting emotions, ones he had thought he lost long ago. Joy, sorrow, depression, anxiety, surprise, and finally, fear.

Maou had had his first taste of fear only days after his arrival. He was walking back from work, when he was suddenly approached by a group of men armed with various blades. Seeing as he only had enough magic to disable one, he was left feeling utterly helpless. He was ultimately saved by sheer coincidence, when a patrol car turned the corner, the officer turning a spotlight on the scene. The men scattered, leaving a shaken Maou. It was later that his mind pointed out the hilarity of a Demon King afraid by mere human thugs, but to him it wasn't nearly as funny. He thanked whatever dark diety there was that Emi hadn't found out about the incident.

 _ **Emi.** _ Just thinking about her invoked a torrent of unfamiliar feelings within him, swirling within his being, and manifesting as an uncomfortable warmth. He was _acutely_ aware of the fact that his heart-rate would speed up within her presence, as well as a rise in body temperature, and how he paid attention to every little thing she did while in his presence.

He had heard about what these types of feelings could mean, and it was unfeasible. Instead, he distracted himself, working longer hours and using every opportunity to leave her presence. That was why he was here with his coworker Chiho, at the underground mall under the pretense of discussing the recent earthquakes that were happening as of late.

Contrary to popular belief, Maou was not as naïve as most thought him out to be. He knew that Chiho had developed feelings for him, feelings that were frighteningly similar to his own situation with the Hero of Ente Isla. He knew Chiho was treating this as a date, and he planned on letting her off easy.

Everything was going fine. He led her down to a small cafe underground, a place that was well known for being both cheep, and fairly romantic. Maou figured that if he were to give Chiho a single date, he would make it memorable for her. He then realized how much of a sap he turned out to be.

And then **she** showed up.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

Emi was feeling proud of herself. She had just passed that **damned** language class she so loathed, and had spent the day with her friend Rika, who she had met a few weeks back. On the way back, she decided on an impulse to go and visit the underground mall, only to see the Demon King sitting with an auburn-haired girl.

Acting on an impulse, she hid around the corner, curious as how this would turn out. (That, and she found herself irrationally angry at the girl)

After standing outside like an idiot for a few minutes, Emi decided to head on inside to listen in. After a few minutes of listening in, she managed to catch the gist of the conversation, and Emi didn't like it one bit. If Chiho's situation had anything to do with Ente Isla, then things could go south _very_ soon.

* * *

 ***~Maou~***

"So Chiho, could you give me the details one more time?" Maou asked, as he ignored the emotions his body had towards Emi's presence. He had spotted her as she sat in a booth not too far from where he and Chiho were sitting at.

Chiho, oblivious to Maou's inner thoughts, went on and explained. "Remember how my ears started ringing real bad around the time I started working at MgRonald's?" she said. Whe Maou nodded, she continued, "Well, at first I thought I was just tired because I was doing something I wasn't used to."

"But last night, I heard the voice of a man speak while I was in my room. I remember how he kept wondering if anyone could hear him, and I picked up my phone, since I thought it was stuck on speaker. But I found out that the voice wasn't coming from my phone, but from my head!"

"He talked for a bit, saying how there was going to be another big earthquake, but the strangest part wasn't that, it was that I understood him when he wasn't talking Japanese! I got scared and I didn't know what to do, so I texted you, and here we are." _'on a date.'_ She finished, as she thought out the last part while blushing.

After thinking out what he should say, Maou addressed Chiho, taking care to make it loud enough so Emi could hear in her booth.

"Well to me, it all comes down to you urging people to be more careful, and I respect you for that."

Chiho blushed, as she smiled a bit from the praise. "I knew you were the right person to ask about this. I feel like I got a lot off my chest."

Maou smiled a bit, before he smiled towards Emi's direction, as if to say: _**'Ha! See? I'm not so bad, I'm just helping her out.'**_

Emi just looked at him with a face that just screamed: _ **'Does it look like I give a fuck?'**_

Oblivious to all of this, Chiho went on. "I couldn't tell my friends, parents, or anyone about this, but I thought you'd believe me. For that, you're a nice guy." She said, before she started to fidget in her seat. "Th-the truth is... Maou-san... um... I-I... I l-lo-lo... l-like you... A-a lot." Blushing heavily, Chiho looked downwards, mentally berating herself for her nervousness.

Maou did not look forward to this part at all. Chiho was nice enough, cute too, but he couldn't see himself with her. As friends, maybe, but not as boyfriend and girlfriend. He didn't want to break her heart, but the cowardly way would've been to lead her on, and the Devil might've done many things, but he definitely wouldn't do that. And he certainly wasn't a coward.

* * *

 ***~Emi~***

Emi watched with somewhat mixed feelings as Maou broke it to Chiho. She knew about the girl, seeing as how Maou praised her often around 'Castle Overlord' for being a hardworking MgRonald's employee.

So she had no what to feel when she saw the girl. Having spent more than a month in this world, Emi had finally conformed with society, with added help from Rika. So it didn't take her long to figure out what Chiho was so nervous about.

The hints were all there. She was wearing a dress that was all the rage this season, her hair appeared as if it just came from a salon, and she was wearing brand-new shoes (not that the Overlord would've noticed).

Emi also didn't fail to notice how Chiho's dress seemed to accentuate her-

...

 _'Damn it!'_

* * *

 ***~Maou~***

"-like you as a friend. Can we still be friends?" Maou softly asked, as Chiho stared at him with wide eyes, tears slowly forming in her eyes. Hastily wiping them away, she asked, "Why?"

Maou sighed. Well at she was taking this nicely. "Well, I see you more as a little sister than anything, someone I need to protect. I also don't want to let this spiral out of control. A simple crush can turn into an obsession."

They both sat there, starting at their drinks, silent, until Chiho spoke.

"Thank you."

Maou looked down at her in surprise. "What are you thanking me for? Aren't you mad at me?"

Chiho sighed. "I'm not mad, it's more like being sad. I'm thanking you, because you decided to tell me, instead of leading me on. I don't know what I would've done if I found out later."

Maou was about to speak again, but before he could, he stopped. Sensing a spike of magic, he suddenly yelled, **"Emi, get behind something, now!"** Pushing Chiho under the table, he rushed towards the store's entrance just in time to see the wave of debris moving down towards his location.

Calling up on magic he didn't know he had, Maou's hands began glowing with an orange glow.

Seconds later, the ceiling collapsed around them.


	3. The Devil Reveals The Truth!

**_The following is a non-profit, fan-based FANFICTION. Hataraku! Maou-Sama! is owned by Satoshi Wagahara, Naoto Hosoda, White Fox, and Funimation. Please support the official release._**

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

Emi regained consciousness a few minutes after the collapse. Lifting herself up with her hands, she looked around the dark area, finding herself within an air pocket. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she used the screen to light up the area.

 _'Was that the sonar?'_ She thought, looking around at the As she looked around, a brief fear hit her. _'A-am I the only one left?'_ Walking around, she examined the walls, only to find out, to her dismay, that she was buried in solid concrete. _'What if they never reach me?'_

"What happened?"

Turning towards the sound of Chiho's voice, Emi looked at the girl with relief. Rushing over to her, she helped the teen sit up, moving small pieces of rubble off of her. "Good, you're here too." She said, as she began shining the light around. "I was starting to worry that I was the only one left" Emi said, before her light caught a familiar set of clothes.

 _'Oh, great, he's here, too.'_ She thought, as she watched him pretend to be unconscious.

"Where's Maou-san?" Chiho asked, as she began to look around.

"Well, he's not here, if that's what your asking." Emi said, as she sat down in front of Chiho.

"B-But that's not what I meant." Chiho said, as she faced Emi. "I hope he's okay."

"Well, he's alive, unfortunately." Emi said, as she stared at Maou's back. "Although, not too many people would mind if he did end up dead." She muttered, which earned her a wierd look.

"How do you know Maou-san?" Chiho asked, as she furiously thought: _'Please don't be his girlfriend, please don't be his girlfriend, please don't be his girlfriend...'_

Emi sighed, before answering her. "I'm his roommate, unfortunately."

"Oh."

...

...

"I'm Chiho Sasaki" Chiho said, after swallowing her jealousy. Emi looked at her hand for a bit, before taking it in her own and giving it a firm shake. "Emi Yusa. Nice to meet you."

The two stayed silent for a bit, not knowing what to say, until Chiho broke the ice: "What did you mean when you said that not a lot of people would be sad if he died?"

Emi's eyes widened, and she began studdering for a response. Eventually, after amusing the teenager, Emi sighed and put her to sleep, using some of her Holy magic.

Once the deed was done, Emi turned towards Maou's ruined shirt. "You can come out now. I just put Chiho to sleep." she said, as she herself began to stand up.

She saw the shirt rise up with confusion, seeing as it was higher than it normally was. She also couldn't help but notice how tight it had been pulled over an Adonis-like bo- **_Oh God that's Maou._**

Emi couldn't help but stare at the Demon Lord. His shirt was ripped (as was he) in multiple places, exposing his chiseled chest. His pants were in a similar state, revealing that his legs were covered in fu-

 **No.**

Face pale, Emilia looked upwards towards the top of Satan's head, seeing his two horns, one of which she herself had sliced off at his Stronghold on Ente Isla.

"What are you staring at, Emi?" Satan asked, not even noticing the change in pitch in his now-deep voice.

Emilia stared at the Devil, awed at this show of stupidity. "Haven't you noticed?!" she half-asked, half-yelled. "Look at yourself!"

Doing so, Maou was shocked when he saw his familiar goat legs and horns (although he frowned at finding that one of them was **still** chopped off). Out of curiosity he checked his reserves, finding a substantial amount of magic within his grasp. It was still nothing compared to what he had at Ente Isla, but it was leagues ahead at the level he found himself at a few hours ago.

"Wow, how did I not notice this?" he wondered aloud, Emilia silently wondering that herself.

Coming up with a plan, Maou clasped his hands together, and waves of crimson magic suddenly began pouring off of his enlarged form, startling the Hero.

Her eyes narrowed, as he turned his hulking body around and placed his palms on the concrete. Suddenly wary of his actions, Emilia's hand curved in on itself, as if she was holding her Holy sword.

 _'This is it.'_ she thought. _'This is the moment where I get my revenge on the Devil for slaughtering my village, and murdering my father._ ' Her sword appeared in her outstretched hand, radiating Holy magic in stark contrast to Satan's Demonic magic.

 _'I wouldn't even need my magic did this. All it would take is a stab, and he'll be gone.'_ Emilia thought, as she willed her hand to stab the Demon King. She then frowned in confusion, as she found her limb disobeying it's command, refusing to thrust forward and end the Overlord.

She tried this several more times, and each and every time her body disobeyed her will.

 _'Why can't I do this?'_ Emilia thought, finally giving up and dismissing her blade. She didn't get it. She had slain hundreds of demons, including the Fallen Angel Lucifer, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to take down King Satan. As she stood there and pondered, she heard the Demon King speak, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, watch Chiho for me, will you?" Satan- no, _Maou_ \- asked, as he focused his magic, grunting with effort.

Emi watched in awe, as the rubble all around them moved, forming a tunnel, roughly in the same direction where the original tunnel was for the underground. Then, the tunnel was filled with large orange orbs, each of which contained varying amounts of people within, unharmed, if not a bit banged up.

 _'H-he saved everyone?'_ She thought, in shock, as dozens more appeared from within the wall. _'Why would he do this?'_ she thought, numb. _'A-and I was about to kill him. If I did, all of these people would've died.'_

'Why couldn't he be like this back home?'

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

 _"Daddy, Daddy!"_

 _The man working the fields stopped, placing his hands on his hips as he watched his daughter run towards him, burdened by the loaded basket she carried._

 _Having seen the smile on his face, the young girl lifted the basket higher up in the air, as she yelled, "I brought lunch!"_

 _A little later found Emilia eating with her father, the two content._

 _"Do you like it, Daddy?" Emilia asked, as she watched him eay his sandwich._

 _Nord Justina smiled at his daughter, and said: "Of course!"_

 _"Hey, Nord! Emilia!"_

 _The two turned towards the nearby dirt path, spotting a man traveling with a mule. The man stopped his wagon, as he walked over to greet the pair. He smiled when he saw them eating._

 _"Haha, did you make those, Emilia?"_

 _Nodding happily, Emilia offered the man some, who graciously accepted._

 _A little while later, after a brief snack, the man was talking to Nord, passing off some news._

 _"Have you heard, Nord?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"The islands in the east and the north have fallen to the Dark Lord. In fact, people are saying they'll be attacking here in the west next!"_

 _Nord took a drink from his mug before answering. "We've got the Holy Church and the Royal Army to defend us. There is no need to worry."_

 _"If only! Nord, do you really think they could stand up to the Demon General Lucifer?" The man answered, before heading back to his mule. "I don't like where this world is heading."_

 _Emi, from her silent seat nearby, suddenly asked her father: "Daddy, are the demons coming for us?"_

 _Turning towards his daughter, he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's all right, Emilia. The priest's prayers will protect us from the demons."_

 _Emilia smiled, before jumping up and turning towards the retreating man. "Did you hear that? Daddy's right!" She yelled, catching his attention. "He'd never lie to me!" Right after this, she turned to her dad, and said: "Right, Daddy?"_

 _The man leaving hesitated, before his expression brightened. "Haha, yeah, you're right, Emilia!"_ 'For her sake, I hope the demons never invade' _he thought, as she started to leave._ 'But somehow, I can't bring myself to believe it.'

 _"Mama was an Angel?"_

 _Nord nodded, and went on. "The men outside are from the Church, and they came to pick you up."_

 _"You're coming too, right Daddy?" Emilia asked, as Nord pulled her in for a hug._

 _"I in not allowed to go with you. They are taking you back to the church, because you, Emilia, are the only person in all of Ente Isla who can defeat the Dark Lord." When the men outside started to approach, Nord was finishing up. "Emilia, I love you from the bottom of my heart. Day in and day out, I've prayed for the evil in this world to be purged, so that you can lead a life shining with light." He chuckled, without humor, and went on. "Since that will not happen anymore, then I wish you well, and hope in your success. I will wait for you here for your return."_

 _Afterwards, the men from the Church, along with a tearful and reluctant Emilia, left the quaint farm._

 _That was the last time Emilia saw her father alive._

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

Emi stood near the emergency vehicles, staring at her outstretched hand in thought.

 _'After they told me he died, I did the very best I could to harness the power I inherited.'_ She then clenched her hand. _'But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Why?'_

"Hey, you okay?"

Emi squeaked as she spun around and slammed a fist into Maou's face, knocking said Overlord to the floor.

" **Ow!** The hell was that for!" Maou yelled, as he cradled his cheek tenderly.

"D-Don't sneak up on me like that!" Emi yelled, face burning with anger. Or was that embarrassment?

Maou snorted. "Sneak up on you? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"And why is that?" Emi asked, curious.

Maou pointed towards the crowd. "Your friend Rika has been calling you."

As Emi left for her friend, Maou himself left to check up on Chiho.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

"You know, helping out like that felt... oddly good." Maou mused out loud, as he opened the door to Castle Overlord. Behind him stood Emi, silent.

"Too bad I couldn't keep my magic, although I think I've figured out a way. I won't do it though, it wouldn't be nice. Besides, as future ruler of Japan, I have to set an exam-"

"Why?"

Maou turned around and looked at Emi, a puzzled look on his face.

"Why are you acting like this? You are the Demon King Satan. You're supposed to revel in people's pain and suffering, not worry about what's nice." She said, as her hand shook in anger.

Maou's previous mood vanished, instead replaced with anger. "And who decided that, Emilia? The _Church_?" He said, as he laughed bitterly. "Don't lecture me about what's right and wrong, Hero. Do you have any idea of the _**Hell**_ I went through because of them? **_Do you?!_** " He said, as his voice rose in volume, until he was nearly yelling. "Do you have any idea what the Demon Realm is like? There's a reason why no mortal soul can enter, you know. They beat you in there, **beat you,** until you're just like them." He yelled, before calming down somewhat.

In a calmer voice, he continued. "The former King Satan and his wife were on Ente Isla for peaceful purposes, yes peaceful, trying to negotiate a treaty with the humans for the right to walk the Earth. And you know what happened? A little demon, barely old enough to fend for himself, was beaten _mercilessly_ and was forced to watch as his parents died before his very eyes. And do you know who did that?" he growled, as Emi stared in wide-eyed silence. "It was a damned **_Priest_**. The very same one, in fact, that agreed to help my father with his negotiations. I watched, Emilia, _watched_ , as my father died at my feet." he said, voice now devoid of emotion. "So, tell me the _real_ reason for your anger, Emi."

Emi was knocked out of her shock at this. Clearing her throat, her face was angry once again, but it was noticeably less. "You want to know why I'm mad? You killed my father! Burned down the village I grew up in, and torched his farm! I lost my only family thanks to you! Ever since then, my mission has been to slay the Demon King."

"Have you actually seen you father's body?" Maou asked, his voice cool, seemingly uncaring.

Emi glared at him. "How can I, **if all that was left of him were ashes?** "

Maou glared right back. "Then it wasn't me, or my army."

"Maou Sadao, don't you **_dare_** lie to me!"

"I'm not. My army has torched hundreds of villages, yes. Set fire to farmland, yes. But you have one detail wrong. My army consists of demons, Emilia. They wouldn't leave ashes after a conquest. They would leave dismembered bodies behind. They would cause as much pain as possible, perhaps leaving them _begging_ for their life to be taken. You, my misguided Hero, have been lied to. By the Church." Maou said, a sad yet smug look on his face.

"W-wha-?" Emi's mind raced as she tried to disprove what Maou had said. He had to be lying.

Finally, she realized it made _horribly_ perfect sense. She had been reluctant at first to harness Better Half, a weapon capable of taking down Satan with a single strike (if he was stabbed, that is). The news of her father's death, however started a fire within her, one that wouldn't be snuffed out until Satan was taken down for good. They couldn't risk her discovering that her father was alive and well, since she wouldn't have the same drive behind her, pushing her along.

So they _killed_ him.

 **Burned** him.

 _ **Took her family away.**_

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

Few words were spoken that night, what with Emi struggling to accept the fact that she was lied to, and Maou fighting his own feelings for the Hero. The fact that the Church had taken their parents away from the both of them only added fuel to the fire currently burning within Maou.

And so the two had gone to sleep, this time without the glaring contests, without the shouting (excluding the shouts from their argument), and without the hostilities.


	4. The Devil and The Hero Save Sasazuka!

**_The following is a non-profit, fan-based FANFICTION. Hataraku! Maou-Sama! is owned by Satoshi Wagahara, Naoto Hosoda, White Fox, and Funimation. Please support the official release._**

* * *

 **There is a cameo in here, I couldn't resist! (^_^;)**

* * *

"Damn it, Emi! You know you shouldn't wear high heels on these stairs!"

Looking through a small box, Maou sighed in relief as he found what he was looking for.

"At least we're prepared. I wouldn't want to go to the store on a hot day line this" He said, as he helped the embarrassed Hero patch herself up.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

"I wonder if I should visit Mr. Maou?" Chiho asked herself, as she wandered the streets of Sasazuka. Smiling brightly, she thought that he wouldn't mind a visit.

In fact, she should be just a couple of blocks away...

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

 **"I can do it myself!"** Emi snapped, snatching the small towel from Maou's grasp. She hissed, however, when she pressed it on a cut in her cheek.

Maou handed Emi the first-aid kit, who took it without a word. Standing there awkwardly, Maou asked, "So, where were you going?"

Emi looked at the Demon Lord, still not sure what to think of him as of now. However, in this instance it was Maou that asked, not Satan (However much sense that made).

She sighed as she spoke. "You know my friend Rika, right?" She asked, receiving a nod. "Well, since I passed the language class, she was going to treat me today to a little celebration. She was supposed to pick me up today, but I decided to leave early and meet her at the train station. Since I was in a hurry, I forgot I was wearing high heels. You know what happened next."

Maou snorted, amused. "How could I not? Your screech was probably heard all the way across Tokyo."

Emi glared at him for the remark. "I did **not** scream."

"Tell that to my poor demon ears."

The two stared at each other, one glaring, the other amused, before Emi broke the gaze, going back to bandaging herself.

After she finished bandaging her arms (turns out, all they needed were to be disinfected and covered with bandages, not gauge), Emi found herself in a pinch. She could feel the sting from the cut on her forehead that re-opened, the one she recieved last night, but the small one room 'apartment' they found themselves living in had no mirror.

Slowly, reluctantly, she handed the small towel over to Maou, who took it with a look of confusion. After a few moment of staring at her in bewilderment, he heard a faint whisper. _"...me...cut...head..."_

"Huh?" He asked, leaning in closer.

Emi sighed, before answering in a slightly louder voice. "Help me with the cut on my head."

"Uh, sure." Maou said, suddenly nervous.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

"Alright Rika, just a few more blocks" Rika said, walking past a convenience store.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

Emi closed her eyes as Maou worked, wincing a bit from the sting as the antiseptic worked it's way into the cut. After that was done, she felt him place a replacement bandage on the cut, blushing as she felt his warm breath on her cheeks.

It was as he was placing the bandage on her that they realized how close they were.

Their noses were only inches apart, faces flushed, eyes locked onto one another.

Maou's breath hitched in his throat as he gazed at Emi's flushed face, completely enraptured by her beauty. As he eyes gazed into her grass-green eyes, he knew, that there was no more denying it. Emilia Justina had captured the cold heart of Satan Jacob.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Unconsciously, he slowly leaned forward, the gap between them rapidly closing as he neared the frozen Hero. Her warm breath played across his lips, and-

They heard a gasp from behind, knocking the both of them back into their rightful state of mind. Maou and Emi separated faster than humanly possible, each on either side of the table.

With beet-red faces, the two turned towards the wide-open door, which Maou had left open when he carried Emi in.

There was Rika, a wide, predatory smile on her face. And Chiho, who was trying hard not to cry.

"R-right... s-so you two were like _that_... S-sorry for disturbing you..." Chiho said, as she started to slowly back away, tears threatening to spill.

"Chi-chan..." Maou muttered, as he attempted to approach for some damage control.

"Chiho-chan! Wait, _it's not like that!_ " Emi cried, as Chiho room off running.

Rika looked at the two slyly, and said, "Oh, I don't know, it looks to me like you two were about to-"

 **"You're not helping!"** The two yelled, as they rushed past Rika and out into the streets.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

 _ ***sniff*** 'Why am I crying so much?'_ Chiho thought, as she walked down a busy street. _'I knew he only liked me as a friend,' ***sniff*** 'But why does it hurt so much?'_

Chiho was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed the teenaged boy standing in the middle of the street, until she stumbled into him, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, s-sorry." Chiho said, as her sniffles died down.

Just as she was about to walk away, she heard him speak. "Well well, you'll make a nice meal."

THAT made her look up.

"I've been watching you ever since my massive fail yesterday." He said, as he started to circle around her. "You know, _just in case._ "

"You know, I'd never figured that you'd get so miserable so _easily_ , Chiho Sasaki." He said, causing Chiho to jump in alarm.

"W-What do you want with me?" Chiho asked, which caused the boy to chuckle.

"I'm going to feed off of your bitterness and despair over the Devil and the Hero. With your sad little heart I'll materialize right here."

"Hey man, get out of the way!" A passerby said, as he drove through on a motorbike.

There was a rustle and some clangs as people were knocked away, and suddenly, the teen stood there alone, his purple hair hanging in front of his face over his right eye, with pitch-black wings spread out across his back.

Everyone around him stood silent, too shocked to speak. The street was so silent, that everyone could hear his soft voice proclaim, "It's time for the hunt. Today, I'll rise above _Satan himself!"_

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

"She couldn't have gone that far." Emi muttered, as she, Maou, and Rika ran through Sasazuka in search of Chiho.

As they stopped at a corner, Maou walked up next to Emi. "So, what happened back there..."

Emi spun around, glaring fiercely at Maou, who backed up warily, hands held up defensively. " **Nothing** happened back there, you got that?"

"Oh, I don't know, it didn't _seem_ like nothing..." Rika said, as she caught up with the pair. Emi sighed as she turned and addressed her.

"Look, whatever you saw back there-"

Emi was interrupted by an earth-shattering explosion nearby, showering the group and the street in dust and rubble. They all turned their heads towards the noise, watching, _horrified_ , as a building collapsed nearby.

Maou and Emi looked at each other, both sensing a sharp spike in magic. Nodding at each other, they ran, Rika following them after getting over her shock.

As they neared the fallen building, Rika pointed upwards at the sky and asked, "What the hell is that?"

Maou looked upwards, spotting the glowing purple figure, it's pitch-black wings spread wide. "I should've known it was him." He said, shaking his head as he let out a low chuckle.

Emi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she climbed the rubble. "Do you know this guy?"

"You've fought him before." Maou answered, as he climbed to the top of the rubble.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Rika said, looking back and forth between the two. "Do you know what's going on?"

 _ **(For the best effect, play the Hataraku! Maou-Sama! OST: The Devil's Castle)**_

"Well well well, if it isn't the great King Satan" the figure said, as he descended to the peak of the pile of rubble. "Oh wait, you go by Maou Sadao now, don't you?"

Maou smirked at the teen. "Call me whatever you want. Why are you here? Aren't you dead, Demon General Lucifer?"

Lucifer glance towards Maou's right side. "Oh look, the Hero's here too. Isn't my job a lot easier."

"I-it can't be you." Emi said, as she shook in disbelief. "I rammed my sword straight through your chest. I did the whole 'you killed my father' bit and everything."

"W-What are you talking about, Emi?" Rika said, as she struggled to comprehend what was going on aro und her.

Lucifer shifted hid gaze towards Emi, his purple eyes lazily taking in her appearance. "And yet here I am. Now, how do you suppose _that_ happened?"

Maou gave a dry laugh before he butted in. "Does it have anything to do with your new friend hiding over there?" He said, as a hooded figure emerged from behind Lucifer. "One of the six High Priests of the Church, the psycho who burned down a village for the use of the Holy Sword." Emi jumped at this, anger and hate bubbling within her as the figure reached for his hood. "Why don't you show your ugly face, _Olba Meyer?_ "

"You and your group are shady bunch aren't you? I'll give you some credit though, you're the shadiest of them all." Maou said, as Emi froze.

"Well **congratulations** , you've found me out. And Emilia! You're certainly looking lovely." Olba said, looking between the two.

Emi stared at Olba, a deep sense of betrayal resonating within her. Quickly, however, that betrayal turned into anger. The man responsible for the death of her father was the same man that she had once trusted. He had manipulated her by murdering her father, gained her trust, and used her to fight in a war she had wanted no part of.

" _You-!_ " She choked out, trembling in anger. "You killed my father!"

"So you've finally found out, eh Emilia?" Olba said, as he laughed at her. "You should've been there! I burned him at the stake, and he screamed like a woman until he finally croaked." He said, which made Emi that much more furious. "Did you know, those 'ashes' you saw was really just a handful of _dirt_?"

Lucifer cut in at this point, beyond impatient. "Let's take out the extra first." He muttered, as he fired at Rika.

 _ **(You can cut the music at this point)**_

Emi watched in slow motion, as the purple beam inched towards the wide-eyed Rika. Instantly, she jumped into it's path, materializing her gauntlets on her person while in the air.

The blast hit home, knocking her back into a fall. She landed hard at the bottom, knocked unconscious from the high fall off of the pile.

" **EMI!** " Rika yelled, shocked at her maneuver. Maou just started at her prone form with wide eyes.

Lucifer was outright laughing at this point. "Well wasn't that fun! What do you say, Satan?" He said, smiling maliciously as purple balls of light materialized around his figure. "You want to join in the game?"

Rika shrieked as purple beams raced towards them, and she crossed her arms in front of her in a desperate act of protecting herself.

She held that position for several seconds before hesitantly looking upwards.

Maou had lifted his hand, a shimmering purple barrier in place just out of his reach, which blocked Lucifer's blasts.

"Rika, I need you to listen carefully." Maou said, catching her attention. "I can't hold this up for long, so on three, I'm dropping the shield to make a run for Emi. When I do that, you need to run into the nearest alley. They're going for me, so you should be safe. I'll be right being you."

Rika shakily nodded. They couldn't leave Emi like that, out in the open.

"Okay. One, two, three! **Run!** " Maou dropped the shield, running towards Emi as Rika bolted for the alley. As Maou had predicted, Lucifer was blasting away at him, completely ignoring Rika.

When he got to her, Maou quickly picked Emi up bridal style, making a run for the alley Rika had ran into whilst avoiding Lucifer's piercing blasts.

He managed to catch up to Rika, having left Lucifer behind back at the collapsed building. As they ran, Rika asked, "What the hell were they talking about Maou? Are you actually named Satan?"

"Now's really not the best time to ask that..." Maou said, as his eyes shifted rapidly from left to right, keeping an eye out for dangers.

Rika, of course, ignored him. "And anyways, how the **hell** was he able to shoot those beams at us like that?"

"Magic." Maou absentmindedly answered, as they neared a cross in the alley. "Lucifer, like any Demon, feeds off of people's negative emotions. Despair, fear, sadness, feelings like that are what gives Demons like us our power."

"Oh, that was very-well put, King Satan." Lucifer said, as he dropped in from the sky, startling the two. Emi, having been jerked around in Maou's arms as he ran, was finally beginning to stir. "When did you ever figure that out?" Lucifer said, mock interest in his voice.

Maou smirked at Lucifer, and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I realized it when you collapsed that underground mall yesterday."

"You mean, he...?" Rika whispered, still managing to stay shocked after constant revelations.

"I felt the fear and despair of the people inside flow within me, which turned me back to normal." Maou went on, Rika's whispers having gone unheard. Emi continued to stir, nearly awake.

"In that case, why haven't you tormented this world?" Lucifer asked, true confusion lacing his voice. "If you had done that, this world would have easily been yours for the taking."

Maou's eyes lost their focus as he answered Lucifer. At this point, Emi was now wide awake, listening to them. "I've taken quite a liking to this world. Living as a human was a refreshingly new experience for me, and I don't want to cause trouble to a world that's treated me so well." Maou's eyes regained their focus, homing in on Lucifer. "That's **not** the way I want to do things."

Lucifer stared at Maou for a long time before suddenly sighing. "I knew it." He said, as he shook his head. "You've gone soft on me, King Satan."

He then smiled maliciously. "Allow me to make the first move then," said, as rune circles appeared behind him, materializing an unconscious Chiho. "Powered by this girl's fear and despair!"

"Chiho-chan?!" Rika cried, staring at the unconscious girl in shock.

"Rika, **run!** " Maou cried, before the two of them bolted to the alley in the right. Not a moment later, the area behind them was bathed in a blinding purple glow as Lucifer shot at them. Rika screamed as rubble pelted her, but kept her pace besides Maou.

Then, Emi protested.

 **"Let me DOWN!"**

Maou, not expecting the Hero to have recovered so quickly, stumbled in surprise.

Not a moment afterwards, he was shot.

Emi stared at the exit wound inches above her head in shock. Her head was in the path. If Maou hadn't stumbled...

Emi was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a gunshot. An instant later found her unceremoniously dropped to the ground as Maou screamed in pain from the wound on his leg.

"Where did you get a gun?!" Emi heard Rika ask, causing her to look up at the rogue Priest. In his hands he held a pistol, it's barrel trailing smoke.

Olba harrumphed at her. "Not that it's any of your business _girl_ , but I had to find a way to conserve my power to get back home." He said, as Lucifer landed nearby, Chiho slung over his shoulder.

"Tch. You're so weak, Cueball." He said, shaking his head at the Priest. "And yet you held Ente Isla in your grasp..."

"Just get it over with!"

As the two argued, Maou lifted his head, his body wracked in pain. "You two..." He said, catching the girl's attention. "Prepare yourselves..."

"Huh?" Emi asked, just as Maou surged forwards, grasping her hand in his larger one. A quick glance showed that he had done the same with Rika.

Moments later, the three vanished, disappearing in a flash of crimson light.

"You let them **escape?!** " Olba roared, glaring at Lucifer.

"Well, I wasn't the only one watching them, was I?" Lucifer drawled, before turning his head to the right. "Besides, they didn't get that far."

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

" _Damn it_ , 'Dai! I thought we left all that craziness back at Nerima!" A teen yelled, as he was pulled out of the rubble of the fallen building by his friend.

His friend shook his head at him. "It's your fault, 'Roshi. Your the one that **had** to ask 'what could go wrong'." Daisuke said, just as a crimson flash blinded them.

When they regained their vision, Hiroshi and Daisuke stared at the three people that appeared nearby.

"That's it, screw visiting your cousin." Hiroshi said, before turning and marching straight for the train station.

"Chi-chan isn't going to like this..." Daisuke muttered, before running to catch up to Hiroshi.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

"Were in front of Sasazuka Station..." Emi whispered, as she looked around. Noticing how many people were still here, she turned to Maou and yelled, "Why the hell did you bring us to a place with so many people?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rika asked, as she attempted to help Maou stand up. "Emi, he's seriously hurt right now. The only reason I can think of on why he hasn't fainted from blood loss is that his first injury got burned shut."

"I'll be fine..." Maou said, although he accepted Rika's help with standing up.

"You should know by now that you can't get away, Lord Satan" Lucifer said, as he floated in front of a highway, Chiho still held in his arm. Besides him, Olba floated, his cloak flailing in the wind.

"Lucifer!" He yelled, "More and more witnesses are coming in! Hurry it up!"

"Tch. Don't worry about that, Cueball." Lucifer said, before he he grinned. "If there are too many, I'll just kill a few." He glanced at Maou, struggling to stay on his feet, even with Rika's help. "But first..."

A flash of light, a single gasp, a heavy thud, these caused Emi to slowly turn around.

When she found Maou lying face down on the pavement, a wide, gaping hole in his chest, Emi's whole world ground to a halt.

She shouldn't even really care if he was alive or not. Even if he hadn't killed her father, he was still the person responcible for all of the innocent people killed on behalf of his invading army. He was the Overlord, a being of pure evil.

But would the Overlord willingly allow his own worst enemy to living with him under the same roof? He trusts her, enough to risk her killing him during the night. She actually almost killed him the day before.

 _But he grew on her._

Maou Sadao was the nicest person she knew. He volunteered to help out in the community. He was respected at work. He never broke promises.

It contradicted everything she had come to know about the Overlord.

The Overlord was ruthless. He had no reservations from slaughtering entire villages. He was cunning, and held no sympathy.

Maou was vastly different from the Overlord.

"M-Maou?" She whispered, voice shaky. "Maou, get up..."

Nearby, Emi could hear the shriek that came from Rika, as she backed up from Maou's unmoving body in shock.

A small part of Emi's mind, one she thought was buried long ago, miserably pointed out how everybody she loved ended up dead. First, her father, and now, Mao-

 _Oh **God** , she loved Maou._

Tears threatened to spill, pricking her eyes, making it hard to see. "C-Come on Maou. Th-this isn't a joke."

Lucifer started to laugh, almost as is he was insane. "He got lucky yesterday," he laughed, before he continued, stretching out the rest. "But there's no coming back now!"

His expression sobered, as he smirked. "With him out of the picture, I won't need this." he said, as he held Chiho away from himself. "You can have her back!" Lucifer said, as he dropped her.

"Chiho-chan!"

Emi launched herself from her kneeling position, running towards the falling Chiho. She easily caught up to Rika, who was much closer to Chiho.

The two stumbled back as they caught the falling teen, but otherwise there was no trouble saving her.

"Pay close attention now, because the show's almost over!" Lucifer said, as he flew higher. "All that's left now is the big finale." He said, as dozens of purple rune circles appeared before him.

Seconds later there was a blinding flash of purple light, as the freeway underpass directly over the three girls started to collapse. People nearby screamed in terror, while those stuck directly underneath were frozen in fear.

Rika stared at the collapsing overpass, her life flashing before her eyes. She jumped as a large slab of concrete slammed into the pavement behind her, knocking up a fair amount of dust and obscuring her vision.

Up in the air, Lucifer looked on at the scene with satisfaction, feeling the fear and terror of the people seep into him, slowly replenishing his magic reserves. He frowned as he felt the incoming magic start to slow, before altogether stopping. "No, it can't be..." He muttered, as he stared at his hand, before noticing the collapsing freeway slow in its descent, coming to a stop in mid-air.

Emi looked up in confusion as the concrete structures floated in mid-air. Behind her she saw nothing but smoke, but a large shadow could clearly be seen within the smoke.

 _ **(For the best effect, play the Hataraku! Maou-Sama! OST: The Devil Regains His Strength)**_

"Just like I thought." A deep voice proclaimed, making Emi and Rika freeze. "You guys act just like villians from B-rated movies."

"Emi," Rika whispered, "Is that who I think it is?"

Emi nooded, dumbstruck as to how he could've survived.

The dust behind them obscuring their vision suddenly parted as dark waves of magic blew them away, revealing Maou in all of his demonic glory.

"I've got to thank you Lucifer." Maou chuckled, his sharp canines glinting in the sunlight as he spoke. "Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to gather as much power as I have." He said, as his outstretched arm kept the overpass from collapsing in an impressive show of strength.

"Oh shit!" Lucifer whispered, as Olba noticeably paled, watching as everything fell apart below him.

"That's why he brought us here." Emi thought out loud, catching Rika's attention. "There's so many people here that a mass panic could easily restore Maou."

"Emi."

"But just handling Lucifer and Olba on his own would be tough enough." Emi went on, seemingly ignoring Maou.

"Hey! Hello?"

"It'll be hard, but maybe-"

 **"Hey, Emi!"** Maou yelled, startling Emi. She quickly turned around, innocently replying "Uh, me?"

"Don't _'me?'_ me! Do something already!" He yelled, as his arm trembled. "Freeways aren't lightweight, you know." As he spoke, he bent under it's weight, nearly crouching as the overpass trembled. "Help me, please!"

Emi shook her head at the display. "Honestly, I've never seen such a sorry excuse of a Dark Lord in my life." Emi chuckled, looking at Maou.

"Whatever, just **do** something!" He cried, making Emi darken.

"What?" She asked in an angry huff.

"For the hate of all things holy, help me _please_!" He begged, as the weight finally settled in on him.

In responce, Emi stuck her nose up in the air. "I refuse."

" **What?!** "

"I'm the Hero." She said, as if that explained everything. "Why should I help a Dark Lord like you?"

"Are you really bringing that up right now?!"

Rika looked up at her friend, and said, "Please Emi? Can you help him?"

Emi looked down at her pleading friend, who had been silently observing the two. She took a moment to think, and came to a decision. Standing up, she turned her head towards Maou, who was still suffering from the great wrought of the overpass. "Can you hold it for now?" At his nod, she sighed. "In that case, I'll end it here and now."

"Nn, Yusa-san?" Chiho asked, as she woke up. Turning, she saw Maou's massive form, holding up a freeway overpass. "M-Maou-san?!" Emi held out her hand towards the two prone girl's, an orange dome materializing around them.

"This barrier will protect you two. You'll be safe in there." Emi said, as she started walking away.

"What's going on?" Chiho whispered, looking at the floating overpass, the demonic Maou, and the floating bad guys.

"I've got no idea." Rika answered in hushed tones. "But when this is over, I intend to find out."

Up in the air, Lucifer was quietly panicking. _'Oh crap, I'm screwed.'_ He thought, as he stared wide-eyed at the demonized Maou. _'All of the magic in the area is being drawn into him. I'm out of my league now.'_

Emi faced Lucifer and Olba, sizing them up, before calling out, **"Materialize, my power! I call upon thee to destroy evil forthwith!"**

 _ **(The song should end)**_

Emi was suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light, obscuring her completely and dazzling anyone who looked at her. When she emerged, she was equiped with silver gauntlets, boots, and carried a long one-handed sword, her former ruby-red hair now a shiny silver hue, and her former green eyes now a fiery red.

Emilia Justina pointed the Holy Sword at her adversaries, and proclaimed, "I am Emilia the Hero. Even as the world I tread changes, this fact shall not!"

"Aren't you cool?!"

Emilia turned towards Satan, glaring at his amused face. "Shut up! After them, you're next!"

"Sure, whatever you say." he replied. "But first..." With a snap of his fingers, everyone in Sasazuka suddenly slumped towards the floor, unconscious.

" **What did you do?!** " Emilia yelled, staring with surprise at the unconscious forms.

"Tch, relax. I surrounded us in a magical barrier." Satan said, waving her off. "We'll have our hands full as it is, so I locked us within a pocket dimension."

"You _locked_ us..." Emilia said, trailing off. _'He says that like it's nothing,'_ she thought, dumbstruck, _'but how much magic did he had to spend?'_

"Hey, Emi! Focus!" Satan yelled, just as Lucifer fired off a shot.

Reacting on instinct, Emilia twisted, letting the small purple orb ride on her sword, before being launched behind her...

...where it promptly smacked Satan in the face.

" **Ow!** _What the hell was that for?!_ " Satan yelled, clutching his face with his free hand.

"S-sorry!" Emilia cried, sheepish, before she turned back to Lucifer and Olba, the latter of whom had dissapeared. Trying to hide her embarassment, she yelled out, "You won't get away with this, Lucifer!" before launching herself up into the air, meeting the fallen angel in a flash of light.

A moment later, and the two were flying through the air, occasionally ramming into each while they traded lightning-fast blows, both narrowly missing the other. As they flew, they left a trail of purple explosions in the air, courtesy of Lucifer's blasts leaving rings of violet light as residue.

They broke off as Lucifer kicked Emilia away, laughing as he did so. Flipping in the air, she landed on a lamppost, immediately launching herself back at him. Brandishing her sword, which was now shrouded in flames, she swung at the fallen angel, narrowly missing him, even as flames leapt at him, singing his clothes and wings.

Meanwhile, Satan absentmindedly flicked a finger behind him, sending Olba flying from his position behind the Dark Lord, only to come to a sudden stop as he crashed into the side of a building.

"Honestly," Satan sighed, shaking his head, "Does he **really** think he can sneak up on me like that?"

Rika and Chiho stared in awe at the battle between he Hero and former Demon General. All that could be seen were mid-air explosions as the pair's attacks met, detonating with earth-shattering force.

"T-this isn't a movie, is it?" Chiho asked, still in a daze. Rika shook her head, still wide-eyed. Who knew her friend was capable of all this?

Looking at the two, Satan sighed, muttering to himself. "As if I could explain this..." he said, as he slowly lowered the highway, taking in mind the cars below it by moving them out of the way with bursts of magic.

When he finally laid the freeway on the ground, he sighed in relief, stretching out his arm. "God- _damn_ that was heavy!" He exclaimed, finally catching the attention of the two girls, who had ignored him, even as he set down his burden. "Like, **seriously** heavy! But hey, I'm a good guy, so I set it down easy!"

The sound of the freeway landing on the ground catched the attention of the fighting pair, causing them to turn to the stretching Demon Overlord. "Time for me to finally get involved." He said, as he lifted off of the ground. "I'll have to make this quick, or I'll be late for work."

Everyone within hearing range facepalmed.

"Alright, you..." Satan said, as Lucifer tried to blast at him. Before he could even sumon what magic he had into his palm, Satan had already materialized in front of him, his Demonic magic swirling around him in a black mist. He felt a massive hand take hold of his head, too powerful to break free of.

"My- my Lord-!" He began, before Satan cut him off. "Don't try to appeal to me, Lucifer. You are no longer a General of mine." Satan's grip tightened painfully as he turned towards Emilia, who floated a few meters back. "Hey, Emilia! What should we do with this punk?"

Emilia crossed her arms as she glared at the Fallen Angel, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. "Well, let's see... Let's start by making him pay for all of the damage he's done to the city."

"I like that!" Satan said, laughing as he did so. After he stopped, he glared a true Demon's Glare at his former General. "Let it be known, Lucifer, that you will be entirely at fault if I were late to work today. Can you possibly suffer enough to pay for making me lose my perfect attendance bonus? **_Can you?!_** "

"Wh-what are you-?"

"Ignore him." Emilia said, as she floated next to the Demon King, her sword slapping the palm of her hand threateningly. "What you _should_ be worried about is the retribution I fully expect from you."

"In any case, I'll be taking your magic now." Satan said, as he reared a massive fist back, endless rows of crimson-red rune circles appearing behind him. "If you really were one of my trusted Demon Generals..." he began, as the runes began to glow menacingly. "Then clench your teeth, and _ **take it like one!**_ "

There was a blinding flash, a scream of pain, and Lucifer saw complete blackness.


	5. The Aftermath of Sasasuka!

_**The following is a non-profit, fan-based FANFICTION. Hataraku! Maou-Sama! is owned by Satoshi Wagahara, Naoto Hosoda, White Fox, and Funimation. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

 _Wide, innocent eyes took in the view, as a woman with flowing silver hair and ruby-red eyes led a raven haired, red-eyed boy through a busy street. The woman looked down at the boy, an amused smile tugging at her face as he stared at the various stalls. The boy's demonic heritage was well hidden by the woman's magic, as well as her white wings and halo, making them appear to the townsfolk as a mother and son duo._

 _ **"Miss Laylah, what's that?** " the boy asked, as he pointed towards a stand filled with sweets._

 _Laylah frowned. **"Haven't you ever had any sweets?" she asked, as Jacob shook his head. She smiled, and said, "Well, let's change that."**_

 _A few hours later, Laylah had finally managed to catch the hyperactive demon. Wiping some sweat from her brow, she laughed with amusement. After his first sweet, Jacob had raided each and every stand containing them. Looking down at the crashed boy, Laylah smiled sadly._

'Soon, I'll have to leave. I hope these experiences on Earth overshadow the hardships you'll face on Ente Isla.' _she looked down at her hand, where a purple glowing crescent-shaped crystal rested in her hand. '_ Little Alas=Ramus would be such a handful. I hope you can handle her, and bring around change in the future, Demon King Satan.'

* * *

" **Are you sure we can trust him?"** A silver-haired man asked, as he and his partner flew through a purple void. His partner shrugged her shoulders, her emerald hair flailing around her.

 **"I'm not so sure we have a choice, given the circumstances."** She said, as a blond-haired man looked back at them.

 **"If you two are done speaking about an honorable Demon behind his back, I would very much appreciate us departing with haste. Milord awaits me, much like your Hero."** He said, a flat tone to his voice.

The two people behind him looked at each other, before giving the Demon General a brief nod.

Their alliance may be temporary, but there was no denying the fact that he spoke the truth. He gave them his word, and he would help them.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

A purple-haired teen sat on his knees on ruined ground, small jagged bits of concrete digging into his knees. His gaze pointed downwards, hiding his heavily bruised face behind his purple hair while he awaited judgement. Behind him was the beaten and bruised form of his former partner-in-crime Olba, his bald head heavily dented.

In case you haven't guessed, we're talking about Lucifer here, so don't worry about him. What you should be worried about, is the sanity of the Demon King.

"Ha ha! Now that I've regained my power, I can conquer Japan!" Maou cried out into the greyed-out sky, before pointing towards a redheaded Emi. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Emi replied with a drawl, eyeing his human body. Suddenly, she hid behind Chiho, a mock scared expression on her face. "Chiho-chan, Maou says he's going to beat me up and take over Japan."

Chiho looked up at Maou with an innocently sad expression, and said, "Maou-san, is this true?"

Maou sputtered at the sad tone in her voice, before he said, "N-no, of course it isn't! What kind of honorable Demon King would I be, if I struck the Hero down in this pitiful state?!" He said, making Emi glower in anger.

" _Pitiful_ -?!"

"I guess it's kinda late to ask this question," Rika said, interrupting the arguing pair, "But what the hell was all of that about?" Besides her, Chiho nodded her head, wondering about the same thing.

"Well, I didn't expect to be put on the spot..." Maou began, as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "But basically, I'm a Demon Lord from another dimension."

Chiho snorted, as Maou looked affronted. "Somehow, I knew you would laugh."

"I-I didn't mean it, Maou-san" Chiho said, as she fought to control her giggles. "It's just, you looked so cool back there."

"Oh yeah?" Maou asked, as he scratched his cheek. "That was nothing. You should see me when I'm at full power."

Off to the side, Emi muttered, "I thought he would've boasted about it, not act modest." Shaking her head, she turned towards Chiho. "Don't worry, I'm human." She said, before pausing. "Well, technically, I'm half-angel." She added, almost like an afterthought.

" _Pfffft!"_

"Stop laughing, Chiho!" Emi cried, embarrassed.

"Wait, you're half-angel?"

Emi glanced at Maou, hiding a disbelieving look. "You didn't know?"

"Well, it's just, you know, I thought they had wings and halos and stuff." Maou replied, scratching his chin in thought as Rika and Chiho nodded.

"... If I changed back into my angelic form, you'd be in deep shit for saying that."

Lucifer watched as the two argued back and forth, until he caught their attention.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you all?"

Instantly he found himself the victim of the combined glares from the Hero and Demon Overlord.

Seconds later found him face down on the ground with Maou's bare foot grinding his face into the cracked asphalt.

"You know, I've almost forgotten about you." Maou said, frowning disdainfully as he ground Lucifer painfully into the ground.

"What are you going to do with him?" Emi asked, glaring at the fallen angel.

Maou scratched his chin as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "I was kinda thinking about taking his magic."

"And what are you going to do with it?" Emi asked, jumping to conclusions. "You're going to leave and leave me stranded here, aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Maou asked, as he looked at her straight into her eyes.

For a moment, Emi's heart fluttered in her chest, as her cheeks faintly flushed. _'Does he want to stay here because of me?'_ She thought, not unlike a nearby auburn-haired schoolgirl.

Hey, one can hope, can't they?

"I've got a whole month's worth of shifts I've got to handle at MgRonald's. I can't just blow those off."

Oh, right...

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

 _ ***Urp***_

Alsiel looked at Albertio with distaste as they all exited the Gate. **"To think that a human can expel such foul waste..."** He muttered, as Albertio turned and puked near a pile of rubble.

Next to Albertio stood Emeralda, her emerald green eyes scanning over the horizon. **"We've just missed a battle."** She said, sensing faint traces of magic from both sides, holy and demonic, within the area.

That, and she was currently standing on the ruins of what must've been an elevated road.

Yep, obviously a battle.

After a bit, Albertio sat down next to her, a hand over his mouth (thankfully). **"So, who are those people?"** He asked, pointing with his free hand at a group off in the distance.

Alsiel walked up so he stood behind his... allies... and glanced at the group in question. He gave no indication of recognition, other than a slight widening of his eyes, which, unnoticed to him, started to appear more human-like, along with the rest of his body.

 _ **'My lord...'**_ He thought, as he watched Maou argue with Emi.

Soon enough, he started to feel a stifling heat, his face giving of a slightly feverish blush.

This day was far too hot for heavy cloaks, or a General's Mantle, in this case.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

 **"Emilia!"**

Emi turned towards the sound of Emeralda's voice, a shocked look on her face. "E-Emeralda?! Albertio?!" She cried, as she tackled the two in an embrace.

Maou smiled at the look on Emi's face. She looked so much more beautiful when she was happy.

 **"Milord!"**

Maou turned his head to face the newcomer, absentmindedly shoving the purple-haired demon harder into the ground. Ignoring the former General's pained cry, he took in the newcomer's features.

Blond hair framed slitted grass-green eyes and an angled jawline. He was adorned in a heavy black cloak, and a Demon General's Mantle. Maou had a pretty good idea of who this was. All that was needed were his reptilian features, and this man would be Alsiel.

Maou waited patiently for Alsiel to make his way to him. He didn't even make it halfway.

Maou stared on in shock as Alsiel suddenly collapsed, crumpling limply into the floor.

Hot day + Heavy cloak + General's Mantle + Exercise = a heatstroke. Remember this, kids.

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Maou walked towards the fainted Alsiel, ignoring the laughter that came from Emi. Picking him up easily, Maou dug into the pockets of his ruined pants and tossed a set of keys into Emi's direction.

"Go back to Castle Overlord." He said, ignoring the curious looks from Emeralda and Albertio, as well as the questioning ones from Rika and Chiho. "I'll meet you there in a bit."

"And what are you going to do?" Emi asked, crossing her arms and staring down at the King of Demons.

Maou shrugged in a bored manner. "I'm going to have to stay here and fix everything."

Emi started at him in disbelief. "Why are you, a Demon Overlord, going to fix everything? You have enough power to leave."

Maou shook his head. "I thought you knew me better than that, Emilia." Bending down and thrusting a palm into Lucifer's face, they were both briefly shrouded in pitch-black flames. Lucifer let out a startled yell, before he joined Olba in unconsciousness.

Standing back up, Maou stretched a bit as Lucifer's magic reserves settled within him. "I can't just leave this place in ruins like this. It doesn't sit right with me."

Emi stared at him weirdly, before a recent memory tugged at her.

 _Maou's eyes lost their focus as he answered Lucifer. At this point, Emi was now wide awake, listening to them. "I've taken quite a liking to this world. Living as a human was a refreshingly new experience for me, and I don't want to cause trouble to a world that's treated me so well." Maou's eyes regained their focus, homing in on Lucifer. "That's NOT the way I want to do things."_

Focusing back on the present, Emi crossed her arms, "Well, hurry it up, then!" Turning around, Emi began walking away, but before she got too far, she was called back.

"Hey, Emi!" Maou yelled, as he picked up and carried Lucifer to Emi's group. "Take this sod with you."

"Why?" Emi asked, as she glared at the unconscious purple-haired fallen angel.

"Well, I drained him completely of his magic, so he's useless to me right now, and I already have to take Alsiel here with me." Maou explained, as Albertio volunteered to take the purple-haired teen.

 **"And what if he wakes up and had more magic than we thought?"** Albertio asked, making Chiho look at him strangely, while Rika looked on with a confused expression.

Maou waved his hand lazily at them as he headed back to Sasazuka Station, Alsiel draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "That ain't happening. I think I drained him too much. He actually might never wake again, so don't worry about it."

As they all left, Rika muttered to herself, "Oh great. Emi's old friends are here, and I can't even understand them.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

 **"Emilia, are you sure we can trust the Overlord?"**

Emi turned towards Emeralda as they walked to Castle Overlord. She answered without even hesitating. **"Absolutely."**

Emeralda widened her eyes at Emi's confident tone. **"And how would you know that, hmm?"**

Emi stumbled in shock, cursing herself for not having the foresight to come up with a convincing story. She couldn't very well tell them-

"Yusa-san is staying with Maou-san." Chiho said, sweatdropping as Emi turned and rammed her forehead into a brick wall. Repeatedly.

 **"Oh my!"** Emeralda exclaimed. **"Emilia, I thought you swore to behead him, not bed him!"**

Everyone backed away as Emi sunk her fist wrist-deep into the wall. Her other fist was tightly clenched and shaking with the urge to hit someone, and her face was a brilliant scarlet hue (whether it was from anger or embarrassment, they couldn't tell).

"Can we please," she began, her voice low, "Just go to the _fucking_ apartment?"

Everyone complied.

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

Maou made his way to the train station, humming to himself as he did so. Glancing down at the ground from the freeway support he stood on, Maou shrugged, before walking straight off the edge.

Flaring his demonic magic around him in a dark red color, he landed lightly on his feet. He put down Alsiel, before pointing at a nearby fire hydrant. It was briefly shrouded in a dark red, almost black haze, before it suddenly burst, the gushing geyser of water that burst out of it arching high up in the air, before completely missing it's mark, striking Maou straight in the face.

 _"Sonuva-!"_ was the only thing Maou managed to say, before he was bowled over by the high pressure stream.

With a quick flick of his wrist, a burst of magic bent the hydrant even further, altering it just enough to douse the fainted general.

Within moments rose a coughing and spluttering Alsiel, thoroughly soaked and cooled from his heat stroke, although his face was still flushed.

Crawling out of the high-powered jet's watery path, Alsiel looked around curiously, inspecting his surroundings before noticing Maou, who was still dripping water all over the pavement.

"Stupid hydrant." He muttered, as he wrung out his useless shirt. "This shirt was already useless. Now it's completely unwearable." Giving up on it as a lost cause, he bailed up his former shirt and threw it away, vaporising it as an afterthought with a bolt of black magic.

 **"Milord!"**

Maou tuned towards Alsiel, who shuffled dizzily towards him, and grinned. "Alsiel! It's good to see you!" He said, as he slapped his general on his back, causing him to stumble onto the ground.

 **"Whoops, my mistake."** Maou said, as he turned and helped his general to his feet.

After steadying himself, Alsiel turned to Maou and leapt at him.

 _ ***SLAM***_

 **"OW! What the hell, Alsiel?!"**

 **"You left me there, Milord!"** Alsiel exclaimed, as he reared back, winding up for another punch.

 **"Do you think I had a choice at staying here?"** Maou said, as he brought his arms to bear and blocked Alsiel's punch. **"You were right behind me anyways! It's your own damn fault Emilia overtook you."**

 **"Shut up!"** Alsiel yelled, before leaping back. Maou was suddenly treated to quite a sight as Alsiel attempted to use his magic.

Chuckling at his general, Maou snapped his fingers. Instantly, a black aura burst into view around him. Another snap, and Alsiel fell unconscious.

 _'I'll deal with him later'_ Maou thought, as he shook his head at his general. _'What did they do to you, old friend?'_

* * *

 ***~oOo~***

 **"Anyways, I'm sorry we've caused so much trouble to this world."** Albertio said, as he sat down on the tatami mat floor. Nearby sat Emeralda, Chiho, and Rika, all seated around the small table.

 **"Don't worry, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."** Emi replied, as she got around to heating up a kettle on a hot plate. **"Just some minor earthquakes, nothing major."** *

Before Albertio could respond, Rika spoke up, irritation in her voice. "Look, Emi, I'm glad that you meet up with your friends, but I can't understand a thing you two are saying."

"Sorry Rika." Emi said, as she looked up from the kettle. **"Emeralda, can you do anything for her? She can't understand us, and you've always been better with spells."** Grabbing a package of tea, Emi plopped them in the kettle before moving to sit near the table.

After a quick spell had been performed by Emeralda, which had Chiho and Rika gaping at the blatant display of magic, the two resumed their previous conversation.

Rika listened in for a good while, before she noticed they weren't speaking Japanese at all. When she addressed them about it, she was startled when she spoke in the same language they used.

"H-how?" She asked, as she looked at the emerald-haired woman.

" **The spell I used on us here imprinted the two languages in this room into our minds.** I can speak Japanese now if I want, and you can speak in the language of Ente Isla if you wanted to." Emeralda explained, shifting to Japanese in mid-sentence to prove her point.

"That's... **kind of neat...** " Rika said, before raising an eyebrow towards Emi. "Why didn't you try that instead of taking those classes, Emi?"

Emi's face reddened in embarassment. "I don't have as good a grasp on the type of magic Emeralda can use. Offensive I can do, but others tend to blow up in my face."

A moment of silence passed, before Chiho decided to speak. "Um, Albertio?" Said man looked up, curious at to what she wanted to ask. "Why could I hear your voice in my head?"

That got the larger man to grin. "Oh, so you heard it, huh?" He asked, while Chiho nodded. "Me and Em here limited the recipients to the Idea Link solely to people who thought about the Demon King non-stop."

Emeralda decided to speak up in a teasing tone. "Sounds like the Demon King is quite the stud, huh?" She said, as Cohoes gave began reddening. Emi managed to limit a sudden blush to only a slight hue on her cheeks.

Just when Chiho's blush turned her face into a bright red tomato, the door opened, and Maou entered the room. "I'm ba-"

 _ **"Kyaaaaaa!"** _ Chiho screamed, startled by Maou's sudden appearance. Her scream startled him, causing him to yell and drop Alciel, who yelled in pain.

As the Demon General stood up, he locked eyes with Maou, and bum-rushed him, knocking the Demon Lord out of the room and into the hallway. Sound of extreme violence reached the room, and soon enough, Alciel's bruised form stumbled into the room, before passing out.

Add the group of five sweat-dropped, Maou walked in, still shirtless, and sporting a few new bruises along his abdomen. Grumbling about violent Generals, he matched into the room towards the closet, oblivious to the two women who averted their gazes with sudden blushes. After putting on a white shirt he sat down, while he was approached by Emeralda, who wore an amused look. "So, the Devil is a ladies man, huh?"

"Just drop it." He grumbled, as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

* * *

This story has NOT been dropped, but I've fallen into a rut. Reading fanfics non-stop can do that to you...

*As I understand, Lucifer was the person behind the collapsed mall in Shinjuku, not Albertio.

* * *

 **Mr. Rocha's Omake Theater Presents:**

 **The Devil is a Stud!**

 **"Emilia, are you sure we can trust the Overlord?"**

Emi turned towards Emeralda as they walked to Castle Overlord. She answered without even hesitating. **"Absolutely."**

Emeralda widened her eyes at Emi's confident tone. **"And how would you know that, hmm?"**

Emi stumbled in shock, cursing herself for not having the foresight to come up with a convincing story. She couldn't very well tell them-

"Yusa-san is staying with Maou-san." Chiho said, sweatdropping as Emi turned and rammed her forehead into a brick wall. Repeatedly.

 **"Oh my!"** Emeralda exclaimed. **"Emilia, I thought you swore to behead him, not bed him!"**

"You know what, fine!" Emi exclaimed, as she turned on her friend. "I'm tired of hiding it!"

"Uh, hiding what, Emi?" Rika asked from the side, before Emi crossed her arms and closed her eyes, an angry tick forming on her head.

"The fact that me and Maou are screwing each other's brains out every night!" Emi yelled, making everyone gape at her.

 **END**

 **The 1.0 version of the first chapter.**

 **(Well, the parts I changed, anyways)**

Emi glared at the paper that laid on the box in front of her. **"Is this a joke?"** she asked as she glared fiercely at Maou, who was busy filing out a sheet of his own.

Looking up from his MgRonald's application sheet, Maou asked, **"What's wrong, Hero?"**

Emi's glare intensified, as she roughly snatched he sheet from the box and shoved it in his face. "Does this look like something I would understand?!" She yelled, prompting Maou to cover his ears in an attempt to protect them.

 **"You don't have to yell..."** he muttered, before snapping his fingers. Instantly, the words on her application sheet became readable, as the symbols changed and rearranged themselves. Emi was suddenly holding an Ente Islan application for a language class.

 **"That better?"** He asked, before being back to his own sheet.

 **"...What did you do?"** Emi asked, after starting at the sheet for what seemed like hours.

Maou sighed, before explaining. **"I didn't do anything special, just change your perspective."**

Narrowing her eyes at Maou, Emi asked, **"What do you mean by 'changing my perspective'?"**

Maou however, just waved her off. **"Don't worry, all I did was make it so that until you learn the native language, anything you see that is written will appear in Ente Islan script. It'll wear off when you learn Japanese."**

 **"Couldn't you just transfer your knowledge of the language to me directly, instead of just the words?"** Emi asked, anger rising at what she thought was Satan trying to amuse himself.

Not bothering to look up as he finished the form, Maou answered her. **"If you were a demon, then yes. But you're not. You are a human, and for me, it takes a considerable amount of magic to do that, since humans work differently from demons."**

Seeing her prepare to ask another question, Maou decided to add, **"All I used was a modified Deception Spell, which is ridiculously easy for me to perform."**

After a moment of silence, Maou decided to ask a question that's been on his mind for a while now. **"Don't you have any magic left? Is seems odd that I'm the only one using any."**

Emi blinked. She actually hadn't even bothered to check. Taking time to search within herself, she found she had enough to summon Better Half, as well as her boots and gauntlets, for at least a few minutes, and just a little more, for minor magic and a shield or two.

Instead of telling him, Emi merely shakes her head.

* * *

 ***~The Next Day - The Interview~***

She didn't know WHY she was even here. She hadn't even begun trying to learn the language yet, and she was, already applying for a job, working with _Satan himself_ of all things.

"Thank you again, Miss Kisaki, for accepting our applications on such a short notice." Maou said, as he and Emi were led towards her office on the second floor of the MgRonald's.

"No problem," the red-clad woman said, waving her arm in dismissal. "We really need more employees right now. This place is deserted." Reaching the door, she opened it, letting the two inside.

Her office was fairly large, containing two bookshelf's, one filled with random texts, the other filled with personal belongings. A desktop computer resided in a corner, and in another were two small couches that faced each other, separated by nothing other than a small wooden table. She led the two to the couches, and they sat down, backs stiff at an attempt to be formal. So it came as a shock to them when Mayumi casually lounged on the couch, eyeing them with interest.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Mayumi studied the two, before she suddenly stood up.

"You're hired."

Maou's eyes widened, while Emi looked on in confusion at Maou's surprise. "W-what? Just like that?" Maou managed to sputter, before Emi gave up, too frustrated at her situation to care.

Hiding her palm behind the couch, Emi called upon her Celestial Force. A white glow enveloped it, and she reached into Miss Kisaki's mind, analyzing the Japanese language and memorizing it.

Looking around, she noticed the books in the bookshelf behind her were no longer in Ente Islan script, but in Japanese, and to her satisfaction, they were all still readable.

"Then what was the interview for?" And she could understand people now!

Mayumi shrugged. "The interview was just a formality. Besides, I like meeting the people I hire before I blindly send them off to work." She explained. Seeing the two questioning looks, she sighed, before adding in, "An interview tells me nothing about yourself. I don't know if you can be trustworthy or not. A person can seem eager and energetic for the job at the interview, but they can easily turn into lazy bums during work." A look of understanding flashed on Emi's face.

"You want us to prove to you that we want the job, right?" She asked, Kisaki nodding, and Maou gaping at her question.

Mayumi smiled. "That's right. You can start tomorrow."

* * *

 ***~0~***

"Where in my name did you gather enough magic to do that?" Maou asked, as the two walked home. Besides him, Emi merely shrugged. "I didn't want to depend on a pathetic excuse of an Overlord."

Besides her, Maou flinched. He wanted to oppose her, but she was right. He was ruling the demons at the young age of 300, and he had been over his head. Back then, he had been running on pure, uninhibited rage, and hadn't made the best of choices.

He also knew things about the Ente Islan church that would make Emi doubt herself.

He brought himself back from his musings as their apartment came into view. Once inside, they curled up on the cold floor, and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _"Get up!"_**

 _A little demon child lay on the dirt, his goat legs caked with a mixture of mud and blood, and his raven hair in messy spikes, almost hiding his tiny horns. In front of the child stood a white-robed priest, a scowl etched on his ancient face. Behind him, younger priests attempted to restrain a larger demon with goat legs and bull's horns, and a she-demon, with red skin and ram's horns._

 _The little boy got back up on shaky legs, only to get blasted by the priest. The boy flew through the air, until his back collided with a tree._

 _Seeing the boy get hit with a blast of holy energy, the larger demon fought against his restraints with renewed efforts, managing to snap those that crossed across his chest. Calling upon his remaining magical energies, he knocked the priests trying to restrain him once more straight into the air, their horror-filled screams silenced only when they landed on the unforgiving earth with sickening cracks._

 _ **"You DARE touch my heir, human?!"** he roared as he rose, a ball of crimson magic forming in his palm._

 _The ancient priest merely scowled. " **I dare, Satan. You and your demons have finally been declared as a threat to humanity. None of your kind are allowed to exist anymore."** He spat, as a white rune circle appeared in front of him, a pinprick of light appearing in it's center, charged with holy energy._

 _ **"You will regret attacking the Demon Overlord, human."** Satan growled, as he hurled the cracking sphere. The priest responded in kind, and the tiny sphere of light was suddenly surrounded by hundreds more._

 _In an instant, hundreds of thin, destructive beams filled the air, completely engulfing Satan and his bride. Satan's attack, however, barreled through the onslaught, and collided with the smug priest, annihilating him and everything within a ten foot radius._

 _Little Jacob was the only witness left that day. He then watched helplessly, as his father soon succumbed to his wounds, and fell._

* * *

Maou shot upwards, woken from his slumber on the floor by the memory. He sighed a ragged breath, as he willed his heart to stop pounding.

After calming down his frantic body, he looked over to an ancient analog clock, which read 4 a.m. Seeing that he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon, he got up and left through the door, taking a brief moment to look at the sleeping Emi Yusa, whose slumbering face held a smile at her pleasant dream.

That day, he decided to start his first shift at MgRonald's early.

* * *

 ***~One Month Later~***

"Welcome to MgRonald's sir, how may I help you?" A beautiful redhead woman asked with a smile, as a customer walked inside the fast-food restaurant. After taking his order, she faced the kitchen, and called out, "One large Mag Burger with a side order of Black Pepper Fries!"

Inside the kitchen, a raven haired man assembled the customers order before adding pepper to some freshly made fries. Deeming the order ready, the man walked to the counter, order in hand, and handed it to the man with a wide smile. "Thank you for choosing MgRonald's, we hope to see you soon!" He said, as the man waved before leaving.

* * *

 ***~Quitting Time~***

"I swear, that was the best day for our black pepper fries sales. Soon, we will take first prize!" Maou exclamed, already changed into a yellow t-shirt. Besides him, Emi rolled her eyes as she picked up her purse.

"Mister Maou, Mister Maou!" A teenaged girl yelled, as she ran into the room. She had odd pink colored hair, which she usually wore in two bunches, although it was much more noticeable during her shifts.

"What is it, Chiho?" Maou asked, as he calmed down from his 'excellent employee' mood.

"Miss Kisaki is calling for you!" Chiho said, before excusing herself. But not before staring at him, then blushing furiously.

Maou scratched the back of his head. "That was weird... Anyways! What would Miss Kisaki need from me?" He wondered.

"Maybe she wants to fire you." Emi suggested, faking a serious voice. She couldn't help it, Maou was amusing when he panicked. Just like right now.

Maou's eyes widened, as his pupils shrunk. "F-f- _fire me?!"_ He said, as he started hyperventilating. "Why would she fire me? Did I not do a good enough job? Was it because the fryer stopped working? _Butthatwasn'tme! Maybeshesawmeabouttousemagi_ -""

"Just _go_ already!" Emi yelled, snapping him out of his horror-induced trance.

"R-right."

Maou waited inside Miss Kisaki's office, sweating bullets and furiously chewing on his fingernails. _'I can't get fired now!'_ he though. _'I've barely even been here for a month!'_

At that moment, the door opened, causing Maou to sit ram-rod straight, his face a nervous wreck.

"Thanks for waiting." She said, before chuckling at his nervousness. "At ease kid, it's not bad." Maou visibly relaxed at this, as she went on. "In fact, I'm going to make your day. I was waiting to get a final approval from the district office."

That got his attention. "Oh? For what?"

"For your promotion, of course. Sadao Maou, as of today, you are now a Full-Time MgRonald's employee."

* * *

 _"Hell yeah! Suck on that Emilia, I'm now a full-time employee!"_ Maou yelled, as he rode his trusty bike Dullahan though the Sasazuka district at high speed. In no time at all, he arrived at his home, Castle Overlord as he liked to refer it to. Bounding up the stairs, he barged inside ready to gloat at his promotion, before he froze at the sight that awaited him.

 _ **"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!"** _ Emi yelled, as she threw a wet towel over her nearly nude body. Besides her was a change of clothes, one she was planning to wear.

Maou was stiff as a board, until suddenly he was thrown backwards, courtesy of a violent explosion of blood from his nose.


	6. The Hero Finally Lands A Job!

**_The following is a non-profit, fan-based FANFICTION. Hataraku! Maou-Sama! is owned by Satoshi Wagahara, Naoto Hosoda, White Fox, and Funimation. Please support the official release._**

* * *

The flames burned brightly, reflecting off of Maou's glowing red eyes as he gloated over his prey.

"How does it feel? To be as helpless as you are? To be burned into a crisp?"

"Maou."

Laughing maniacally, he went on. "I will feed on your flesh, guts, and your very bones, and they will sustain me, allowing me to further my ambitions."

"Maou, stop it."

Lifting up his hand, a chopstick encased in his grip, Maou said, with a crazed smile, "It's time for the feast to begin!" Lowering his chopsticks, he chose his victim. "And the first one to be sacrificed, shall be you-!"

 **"Maou!"**

Raising his gaze to stare at Emi, Maou favored her with a blank look.

"What do you want, Emi?"

Emi, with her face flushed with both anger and embarassment, lowered her voice, whispering harshly.

 _"Stop threatening your food! People are staring!"_

Maou took a brief look around, sweat-dropping at the looks the other customers were giving him.

"I guess they are..." he said, before he perked himself up by eating the cooked meat. "But can you really blame me? Offal's delicious."

Emi shook her head at his antics, opting to stay quiet and eat. Picking at the roasting meat in the center, she asked, "So, what's the occasion? Why are we eating out?"

Maou puffed himself up proudly. "Well, I thought we should eat out, since I managed to get a nice raise at MgRonald's."

Emi rolled her eyes at Maou's inflatable ego. Luckily, she had a pin with her. "And we both know how hard it is to get one, don't we?"

"Say what you want, but at least I have a job." Maou said, as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, an angry tick forming on his head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Emi asked, using all her willpower to remain cool. She so wanted to deck Maou, right in the middle of his smug, prick face.

"I'm just saying, maybe getting a job and actually working for once is too much for the Hero Emilia" Maou said, as he closed his eyes, a challenging smirk on his face.

"I can too get a job! And I bet I'll get a higher paying job than you could ever get, even faster than you did!" Emi shot back, as she ruthlessly stabbed a piece of cooked meat onto her chopsticks. If one were to look closely enough, they would be able to notice a faint, blood-red haze around her.

"Oh really?" Maou asked, as he leaned back one hand behind his head, while the other held his food. "You can get a job within a day? Remember, miss Kisaki pushed my resume through through sheer luck."

Emi froze.

"And I entered work the next day, remember?"

Emi slowly nodded.

Maou smirked.

"Well then, I guess you have your work cut out for you, don't you?"

Raising his chopsticks, Maou popped the meat into his mouth. And ate it.

* * *

"I'm screwed."

"No you're not, Emi."

Emi was currently at the table at 'Castle Overlord', with her head buried within her arms. If front of her, laid countless newspapers, each turned to various pages.

While Maou was at work, Emi had taken the free time to start her job hunting. Needless to say, it wasn't going well.

To her left sat her friend Emeralda, wearing a red blouse and black pants, which Emi had loaned her to replace her earlier clothes. Emeralda, along with Albertio, were hiding from the church in Sasasuka, as the situation in Ente Isla would've turned lethal if they went back. They did help break out a demon, after all.

"Look, why are you even doing this, you two are doing fine, even with the free-loader." She said, as she shifted through the papers and random applications.

"Hey, I resemble that statement." Lucifer said, turning his head only enough to glance at the pair over his shoulder. In front of the purple-haired demon was a fairly low-end laptop, opened on it's Internet Explorer. "Why are you even looking for a job? Isn't Maou making enough cash to pay for this dump?"

Emi turned to him, offended. "What do you mean, dump? The only trash around this place is by your stupid laptop!" She yelled, before going on. "And I'm getting a job so I can get away from your worthless ass. Seriously, clean after yourself, you bum."

Facing the screen, Lucifer's eye twitched. "Really, that's it? And here I was, thinking you wanted to prove yourself to Maou."

"'Prove myself?'" Emi asked, as she turned to glare at the NEET. "As if! Like I would want to prove myself to the Demon King."

"I don't know about that." Lucifer said, as he scrolled on his laptop.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emi yelled, as a vein visibly throbbed on her head. "You stay here with us!"

"I stay in the closet." He said, pointing to the aforementioned closet. "You two still sleep near each other, and yesterday, you two were out on a dinner date. If that doesn't scream couple, I don't know what does."

"He has a point, Emilia." Emeralda said, before Emi could come up with a retort.

She deflated, pouting. "Traitor."

Lucifer sighed, turning back to his laptop. "Look, why don't you just ask your other friend to help you land a job?" He said, as he surfed the web. "She works at a help line, right? All you would really need is a manual on hand, and your all set."

"...Why didn't I think of that?" Emi asked herself, as she face-palmed.

* * *

Grinning madly, Emi walked out of the tall Docodemo building, Rika smiling besides her.

"Thank you so much for helping me land the job, Rika." Emi said, as they walked back to Villa Rosa. "And especially on such a short notice."

"Ah, it was nothing." Rika said as she waved off the gratitude coming from Emi. "Besides, that place needs to liven up a bit! Everyone is so serious in there, there is like, no emotion!"

"If there's anything I could ever do for you..."

"You can forget about it." Rika said, they walked along, entering a Moonbucks. "It's what friends do, after all." she said, smiling at Emi.

"Besides," she went on, as she got in line for her order, "I know you're getting this job to impress Maou."

"Rika~a!" Emi was definitely not whining, Heros don't whine, no siree.

* * *

Albertio wiped some sweat off his brow as he took his break. Maou had been helpful enough to supply him with a list of jobs a week back, and now, he was working at a construction site.

Oh sure, he could've chosen one of the easier jobs offered, but frankly, he had no idea what most of the jobs would ask for.

Just what the hell was an 'electrician', anyways?

Shaking his head a bit, Albertio sat down on a bench and opened his lunch, grabbing the sandwich inside.

'You know, this place isn't so bad,' he though. 'I could get us to this. Plus, a job like this would help me stay in shape.'

 **"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!"**

Raising an eyebrow, Albertio looked over to a boy with an enormous backpack on his back, consulting a worn map of Japan.

"Hey kid, you lost?"

Ryoga looked up, finding a white-haired man wearing a white shirt under an orange vest, wearing a worn set of blue jeans.

"Er, you wouldn't know the way to the Tendo Dojo, would you?" He asked a bit sheepishly, embarassed at his outburst.

"Can't say I have."

After thanking the man, Ryoga walked off, leaving a confused Albertio behind.

"Wait, isn't this place blocked off?"

* * *

Emeralda looked up as an argument broke out in the apartment above hers. So, Maou found out about Emi's new job.

*Whump*

"Noooooooo!"

"Mou, Urushihara-san needs to learn when to keep quiet."

* * *

It was a massacre.

Urushihara laid on the floor next to the wall, curled up into a fetal position. Ignoring the crippling pain in his gut from Emi's blow, he cradled his laptop in his hands, the monitor completely separated from the keyboard.

"It's going to be okay... I-I'll take you to the shop, a-and they'll fix you up, good as new!"

Emi and Maou stared at the gibbering wreck that was the fallen angel.

"Ano, I think we broke him, Emi" Maou said, sweat-dropping as Urushihara let out a crazed laugh.

"I think so too."

A moment of silence passed, before Emi suddenly and very violently removed Maou from the apartment.

Leaning over the now-broken window, Emi called out to the body below, "And that's for not believing I got a job!"

"I-ite."

* * *

Maou slowly sat up, rubbing his sore head.

"Man, did Emi have to hit me so hard?" He asked himself out loud, as he noticed the light, or lack thereof, in the sky. "Oh man, it's nightime already!?"

"Are you okay?"

Turning to the sound of the new voice, Maou turned, finding a young girl, wearing a navy-colored traditional kimono with cyan-colored flowers designed into it. Her midnight-blue hair was tied off to the side, held in place by a small, flower-shaped decoration. Her wide, innocent eyes framed her small, childlike face, making her seem younger than she must've been.

Absently rubbing the goose-egg that popped up from Emi's rather violent actions, Maou grimaced. "I'm fine."

The girl raised an eyebrow, as she eyed the broken glass around him and looked up to the broken window above them. "You do not appear 'fine'. At the very least you must have a concussion, if not broken bones. Allow me to assist you, Mr..."

"Maou. Sadao Maou." He replied, as she nodded and bowed deeply.

"I am Suzuno Kamazuki. Pleased to meet you, Sadao-san."

* * *

"Oh, you're back."

Maou glared at the Hero as she filed her nails. "No thanks to you. The new neighbor helped me in."

Emi's eyebrow rose. "New neighbor? Since when?"

"Since today." Maou said, as he idly scratched the bandage wrapped around his head. "Didn't you notice? I mean, she lives right next door."

"She does? When did she- I didn't even hear a _thing_!"

"Of course you didn't" Maou said narrowing his eyes at her. "You were probably thinking up new torture methods to implement into the food. That 'katsudon' you made last week kept me in the restroom for hours on end!"

The Hero blushed. "I told you already, that wasn't intentional! It's not my fault I didn't notice the electric stove cut its power! I didn't notice it was undercooked until we all took a bite out of it!"

" **Aha**! A likely story!" Maou exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly in her direction. "Then why is it that you were unaffected? **_HUH_**?!"

"Because **you** haven't ever tried Albertio's cooking!"

" **Hey**!" Albertio yelled, his voice travelling through the floor. "Leave me out of this!"

"And don't even get me _started_ on you!" The Hero yelled, as years of forcing food into submission finally burst out of her. "Have you even heard of spices?!"

"Now wait just a minute-!"

* * *

In her room, eyes wide and awake on her futon, Suzuno Kamazuki listened in without even trying, cursing the thin walls of the building. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

 **"AND ANOTHER THING!"**

* * *

A bit short, majorly over-due, and mostly just...

...filler, I suppose?

Anyways, I've got some plot bunnies on my phone, and can't decide whether to post them up as they are in some graveyard, or attempt to go through with them.

* * *

 **The Fallen Hero**

When darkness falls across the land,

and the midnight hour is close at hand,

the weak shall cry for their gilded savior,

whom the Church has doomed with their traitorous behavior.

Fear the wrath of the Fallen Hero,

who was found by a Demon with the wings of a sparrow,

She wields the blade of Light, and the armor of the Righteous,

and uses it with Hate, wielding magic of the Darkness.

The Devil and the Hero- who has fallen from grace,

shall both be the bane of the Human race,

While the priests and the nuns are hiding in fright,

The Hero and the Devil shall bring to them the fight.

-The Lost Prophecy, Central Isle, origin unknown.

* * *

 **Role Reversal**

While the appearance of the Hero was certainly unexpected, Emeralda Etuva was Queen Emilia's right-hand in ruling over the Demon Army for a reason. She had a brilliant tactical mind, and was one of the most prominent magic users in the Demon Realm, second only to the Queen herself. So it only took an instant for her to identify and exploit the Hero's current weaknesses, buying her and her highness valuable time.

She checked the lock on the door, and slid the chain in place.


End file.
